Summer With The Warblers
by CrissChrisR5Gleekkk
Summary: When the Warblers go on a vacation on Blaine's yacht, what happens between relationships and friendships? Who will come back stronger, and who will come back weaker? Rated T for some chapters, M for most. Klaine/Niff/Wevid! FLUFF! DRAMA! ANGST! MORE FLUFF! : Reviews! :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyyyyyyo! So this is my first Klaine fan fic! There weren't too many stories where they go on vacation and I was just thinking of all the fun crazy things the Warblers could do! :)  
**

**Characters based of of CP Coutler's Dalton, slightly based of of foraworldundeserving's story Sail.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or any of the characters!  
**

* * *

**Summer With the Warblers**

I rolled over in my bed, only to open my eyes up to my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel sleeping soundly next to me. I smiled at the sight, Kurt's eyes closed, mouth slightly parted, and his hair all over the place. I smiled and placed a light kiss on his forehead, making Kurt sigh with content.

While I was waiting for Kurt to wake up, I started thinking of the next 2 weeks ahead of us. Me, Kurt, and some of the Warblers were on vacation for 2 weeks on my family boat...Well, it was really more like a small yacht. It had 13 rooms, a back deck where my parent's usually held the parties, and a front deck which held a bunch of lounge chairs and had a perfect view of the ocean out in front of us. My parents were on a 2 week business trip to the Philippines, so they had allowed us to use the boat. So now, me, Kurt, Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Ethan, Evan, Reed, Thad, Trent and Cameron were leaving at 3 PM to go on out little "cruise".

While I was daydreaming, Kurt must've woken up because the next thing I knew, his arms were around me, and he was kissing my jawline, slowly making his way up to my lips where he placed a gentle kiss. I grinned into the kiss and wrapped my arms around him also, letting his hands play with my unruly, curly hair.

"Morning, baby. Sleep well?" Kurt mumbled something unintelligent, pulling me back to kiss me again. I chuckled at this before pulling away, making my boyfriend make a small sound of protest.

"Come on babe. It's already 9 and we need to get going!" Kurt's eyes got wide in realization of what was happening today. He jumped out of bed and ran to the other side, pulling me out.

"Blaine Anderson, hurry your ass up and go shower!" I saluted him with a goofy grin on my face as I grabbed my change of clothes and my toiletries. I made my way to the bathroom, turning on the shower and jumping in when the temperature was just right. I washed my hair and body and turned off the water. I wrapped one of my fluffy white towels around my waist, making my way to the sink. I brushed my teeth and dried myself off, rubbing my hair down with the towel. I got dressed and quickly picked up my things knowing Kurt wouldn't be too pleased with my messiness.

As I exited the bathroom, Kurt ran inside, almost before I could get out. I knew he was going to be taking at least an hour so I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. I walked over to the refrigerator and started pulling out eggs and bacon. I quickly made breakfast, pouring orange juice into 2 glasses. I set the plates and cups onto a large tray and carried it carefully up to my room. Kurt was still in the bathroom, but the shower was turned off.

"Kurt! Breakfast is ready!"

"Okay, just give me like, 5 more minutes!"

I sat down on my bed, lifting one of the plates from the tray and settling down to eat. When I was about half way done with my food, Kurt walked out of the bathroom, looking well to say the least, sexy. He was wearing tight, tight, _tight _black skinny jeans, a light gray button up, and a black vest. His hair was in his usual perfect coif and his eyes seemed brighter than ever.  
I felt my jaw drop as I saw him, Kurt smirking as he saw this.

"Blaine close your mouth. It's not polite to show others what you're eating," I blushed and immediately chewing and swallowing my food, Kurt doing the same.

Once we were done, we set the empty cups and plates back on the tray, setting it on my nightstand. We had packed a few nights before hand. Well, I packed then, Kurt had started packing practically when he got the OK from his dad that he could go, which was about 4 weeks ago. Still, we grabbed a few other things that were lying around my room and in the bathroom, quickly adding them to our suitcases. When it was around 10 o'clock, we made our way downstairs, satisfied with what we had accomplished.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I suggested.

"Sure! What do you wanna watch?"

"Something Disney!" Kurt laughed at this predictability.

"Of course something Disney," he winked. "What one do you want to watch?"

"Ummm...oh! The Little Mermaid!" I grabbed his hand and practically pulled him to our living room, on our couch.

Once Kurt popped the movie in, we snuggled up on the couch, silently mouthing the lines. We were about 3/4ths into the movie before my phone buzzed. I whipped it out seeing it was a text from Wes.

_Yo, dude what's the address of the boarding dock again? And what time do we have to be there? And how long after that will we be leaving? _

I sighed at my best friend's horrible memory as i quickly typed back a reply, telling him all the information he needed before settling down next to my boyfriend again. Once the movie was over, it was around noon. I looked over and saw that Kurt had fallen asleep, his head in my lap. I smiled and just stroked his hair softly, but not enough to mess it up. We just sat there for the longest time before my stomach grumbled, waking up Kurt.

"Whattimeisit?" he mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"It's about..." I checked my watch. "It's exactly 1:53,"

"Oh. I'm hungry. And I'm assuming you are too if your stomach didn't tell me that much already," he winked at me getting up and shuffling his way to the kitchen pulling out numerous items. I followed him over there as he was cutting up some vegetables. I came up behind him snaking my arms around his waist, nuzzling my face in his neck.

"Blaaaaaaine, I'm gonna cut myself making lunch if you don't stop..." he tried to sound warning but ended up just sounding like he couldn't care less. I hummed in response, finally letting go of him and stepping around the counter. Soon enough there were bowls of salad with grilled chicken on top.

We quickly ate, cleaned up and put everything back. By the time we left it was around 2:20 and it takes us 30 minutes to get to the boarding dock.

When we got there, the twins, Nick, Jeff, Cameron, Trent and Thad were already there, talking amongst themselves. When Kurt and I walked up to them, Nick and Jeff were the first one's to notice us, running over hand in hand, pulling us in a huge hug.

"Dude thanks so much for taking us!" Nick exclaimed pulling back. All the other guys shouted agreements up in the air.

"It was no problem! You guys are my best friends! Of course you'd be coming with me!" The guys all "awww"ed in response. Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes, picking up his bags.

"Come on guys, or this monster's gonna leave without us!" at that, all the Warblers flew around collecting their things and running on the dock to board the boat. I went off to talk to the staff and captain really quick, just double checking things. Once I boarded the boat, I found all of my friends on the front deck, Kurt and Reed by the railing taking in the view, Wes, David, and Thad inspecting every little thing, Nick and Jeff already on a lounge chair together talking quietly, and the Twins, Trent and Cameron rough housing. I shook my head smiling a little bit.

"Alright! Is anyone forgetting anything?" I got everyone's attention.

"NOPE!" was the response I got. Satisfied, I walked over to Kurt quietly, wrapping my arms around him like earlier in the kitchen. He turned around and dropped his head on my shoulder sighing softly, his warm breath hitting my neck.

"Um, I'm just gonna go..." Reed winked at us and walked over to Wes and David.

When I finally pulled back, I looked into Kurt's beautiful blue/green/gray eyes.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi, there," I replied just as softly. I leaned in and gave him a simple, yet passionate kiss. He deepened it slightly by running his tongue across my bottom lip. I immediately gave him access, my tongue meeting his. Suddenly wolf-whistles were being given along with teasing cat calls and shouts.

"Hey love birds! Get a room!"

"Get some Anderson!"

"I didn't need to see that..." the last reply coming from Cameron. Kurt pulled back, blushing but still managed to pull his bitch glare on him.

"Blaine, how are we doing rooming arrangements?" Of course that was Wes who was always in order, apparently even on vacation.

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me! Okay: Me and Kurt,"

"Shocker..." muttered Thad. I glared at him before returning to the list.

"Me and Kurt, Wes and David, Nick and Jeff, Evan and Reed, Ethan, and Cameron, and Thad and Trent!" I finished off.

"Okay! When's Dinner?" The twins said together before turning to each other and high-fiving each other, big grins on their faces.

"Well. It's only 3:15...so not for like 3 hours," everyone groaned.

"Just go to your rooms and unpack and then I guess we can explore and hang out!" David took charge. I sent him a grateful look.

Soon everyone was gone, lugging their suitcases and bags behind them. I could vaguely hear the twins singing "Row Row Row Your Boat" before hearing cries of protest, figuring Wes had pulled out his gavel on them.

I shook my head and smiled before collecting my suitcases as well and taking Kurt's hand, leading us to our room. Once we were inside, we put our suitcases on the bed and I sat down on one bed. Kurt soon followed suit, wrapping his arm around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder. I turned and kissed the top of his head softly. He smiled and lifted his head giving me full access to his lips. I quickly deepened the kiss, moving to his jaw and planting soft kisses down his jaw line and neck. He raised his head a little giving me a better view on his neck. A little moan came from his partially red, swollen lips, giving me the shivers.

"Bl-Blaine, the g-guys are gonn-ohmygod, their gonna be out s-s-soon wanting to do so-omething,"

"Don't worry about them. They'll be fine," I mumbled against his neck. But as if on cue, we heard a loud bang. I pulled back, half groaning and sighing.

"Told you," Kurt smirked.

I glared at him before getting up and quickly making my way to the loud sound. When I reached the main deck, I saw the twins standing there trying to drive a remote control car, but ending up sending it into walls and people's feet.

Evan looked up and grinned at us. "Hey Alice and White Rabbit!" Both Kurt and I rolled our eyes at the nicknames.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Um, isn't it obvious?" Ethan motioned to the controller in his hands. I sighed.

"Just don't break anything,"

"Us?" They put their hands to their chests in mock shock. Rolling my eyes I made my way further onto the deck.

"Hey Kurt and Bl-WHOA!" Reed came running over to us, only to end up falling flat on his face tripping over his shoes. "Ow," he sat up rubbing his forehead.

"Reed, when are you going to learn you have to be careful, especially on this boat!" Kurt sighed as he helped Reed to his feet. Reed smiled sheepishly, muttering a thanks.

For the next couple of hours we just hung out on the main deck, talking about what we wanted to do for the next 2 weeks. Soon the smell of steak and french fries came wafting through the air. That was all it took for every single one of the guys to run to the dinner table that was set up. The chefs came out placing everything on the tables. They had barely been able to get the platters on the table before all 12 of us boys attacked the food like we hadn't eaten in days.

Once we were done with dinner, we decided to go to the back deck and play truth or dare. Once we were in a circle, Jeff started the game.

"Okay, Cameron, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Hmm...okay I dare you to make out with Trent for 3 minutes...GO!" Cameron just shrugged used to his friend's antics and went to Trent and leaned in. 3 minutes later he pulled back and went and sat back down, not saying anything. He smirked at all his friend's shocked faces.

"Um, wow. Okay. Cameron, ask someone," Nick broke the silence.

"Okay, Kurt truth or dare?"

"I'll have to go truth,"

"Okay, who tops?" All the guys sniggered while Kurt and I blushed furiously.

"Um. We haven't really, uh...gotten there..." he blushed even more.

"WHY NOT? BLAINE DARREN ANDERSON!" Evan exclaimed.

"GUYS! You don't need to know ANYTHING about Kurt and My sex life!" my face _had _to be beat red by now.

Wes shook his head. "Anyways, Kurt go,"

"Um...Nick, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he responded immediately.

"I dare you to strip tease for Jeff," Jeff's eyes got really wide as my boyfriend said this. It was all I could do from busting out laughing while Kurt kept a straight, blank face. Slowly, Nick got up and stood in front of a blushing Jeff. He slowly started unbuttoning his shirt and let it float to the ground. Jeff was just staring at his boyfriend, while the rest of the Warblers were letting out choked laughs and sniggers. Once Nick got to his belt, Jeff jumped up and grabbed Nick's wrist dragging them towards the direction of their room.

"Use protection!" Cameron yelled after them laughing along with the others. The game continued for another good 45 minutes, the dares getting racier and the we learned many things about the guys, some they didn't need to know, some things they already knew. Around 9 the boys slowly went their ways to their cabins. Only Kurt and I stayed out on the deck, standing side by side leaning against the railing looking at the moon's reflection on the lake. It was a clear, perfect, warm night. A comfortable silence lingered in the air between them, but Kurt broke it after some time.

"It's so beautiful out here. It makes me never want to go home," I chuckled at this.

"Well, we've only been on the boat for about 6 hours, you've got plenty of time," I said turning to him. He turned towards me also, out eyes locking together.

"You're so beautiful," I murmured, reaching out and caressing his face with my hand. He blushed and I couldn't help but how cute he looked when he did that.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" I'm guessing he was trying to make it as a joke, but it was so soft and sweet, there was no way of really knowing for sure. I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. It was a simple, sweet, loving kiss.

"Ready to go to bed?" I offered him my hand, which he took gratefully.

"Yeah. I can't wait for tomorrow,"

"Me either, babe. Me either," I kissed his cheek and we walked hand in hand towards our room, settling down for a perfect night's rest.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the first chapter! I don't have any of this pre-written like my R5 story so updating will most likely take longer, but bear with me! I will do my best to upload it at least 3 times a week! (: **

**PLEASE REVIEW! (:  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I don't have school for the next 4 days so I figured I'll just be typing and updating! (:**

**I uploaded the first chapter around 12 in the morning and when I woke up I had over 129 hits, 4 favorites, 8 alerts and 1 review! THANK YOU! keep it up! And thank you to my reviewer, lifelane! (:  
**

**Anyways, here's chapter two! OH! AND AND ANNND! If you have any prompts please give them to me because knowing me, I will get distracted and loose all my ideas! :P  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Glee! *sniffs* *lone tear*  
**

* * *

**Summer With The Warblers  
**

The next morning I woke up to the sounds of banging on Kurt and my door. I groaned, getting up trying not to disturb Kurt. I managed to roll out of bed, and put a pillow where I had been in Kurt's arms. He furrowed his brow a little bit, but continued to sleep. I shuffled my way to the door opening it slightly.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Um, Blaine? I just woke up to Jeff throwing up..." Nick looked really worried and nervous like he didn't know what to do, which he probably didn't. My face softened and I motioned for him to come inside. As he did, I went into the bathroom pulling out several boxes of tablets and a cup. I filled the cup with ice cold water and walked back out where Nick was nervously wringing his hands and shuffling from foot to foot.

"Nick? Hey, It's gonna be okay. It's most likely just sea sickness or food poisoning,"

"I know, but it's just that he NEVER get's sick...and he's been on several boats before so I don't get it..." I gave him a sympathetic look and motioned for him to go out the door and lead me to his room.

Sure enough, as I entered the bathroom, Jeff was lying on the floor, eyes closed, his face green. Nick got down and gently shook his boyfriend awake.

"Jeff? Jeffy, I need you to wake up. Blaine's here and he's got some medicine that will hopefully make you feel better," Jeff groaned, sitting up, immediately having to turn towards the toilet again. Nick rubbed his back as he threw up, and I looked at the different boxes, trying to decide which to use. When Jeff was done, I knelt down next to him and had him face me.

"Okay, how long has this been going on?"

"Since about 5 this morning," Jeff's voice was weak.

"Okay, have you had any other symptoms? Headache? Dizziness? Anything?"

"Headache, but other than that no," I nodded, taking 2 tablets out of a box.

"Okay these will hopefully make you feel a little better. I think you have sea sickness, so try these. Once you've taken them try going back to sleep for a little while. You might start feeling better around lunch," He nodded, gratefully taking the medicine and water. Nick then helped him to his bed, where he almost immediately fell asleep.

"Thanks Blaine,"

"Anytime Nick,"

I left the room and walked back to mine where I found Kurt already showered, fixing his hair in the bathroom.

"Where did you go?" He sprayed his hair with his hairspray one last time before he stepped out, wrapping his arms around me.

"Jeff has sea sickness, so Nick came looking for help. Poor guy, he was freaking out," I murmured in his neck. I pulled away, only slightly so I could lift my chin and peck him on the lips.

"I'm gonna take a shower real quick," Kurt sighed.

"Alright, don't be too long, breakfast is in 45 minutes. I'm going to go see if everyone's up,"

"Okay baby. Oh, can you see if anyone else is sick? The medicine is on the side table," Kurt nodded, picking up the medicine, gave me one last kiss, and left.

I went to the bathroom, and turned on the shower. Once I stepped in, I could literally feel the tension in my shoulders relax. I quickly washed my hair before turning off the water and stepping out, wrapping a towel around my waist. I went over to the sink to brush my teeth and fix my hair.

After my teeth were clean, I started looking around for my hair gel, before I remembered Kurt had made me _promise _not to bring it or use it, which was a big problem since my hair makes me look even MORE like a hobbit! Eventually I gave up my search and just towel dried my hair. I walked out to the main bedroom and pulled on my clothes. I grabbed my phone and walked out the door.

When I got to the front deck, I didn't see anyone. I looked around confused before I heard a slight rustling behind me. I turned around and before I knew it, all the Warblers were slowly walking towards me, creating a half moon shape so they could corner me. I walked backwards watching them wearily before I hit something with my back.

Great. The freaking railing.

"Where's the fooood?" Wes hissed, trying to look menacing.

"Come on _Andersoooon_, give us the food," the twins said. There was a lot more calls for food before I heard another voice-one that wasn't sounding like they were about to kill me.

"Guys stop terrorizing my boyfriend and go sit down. Breakfast will be out in a minute," I looked around Trent's head to see Kurt standing there, hands on hips, bitch glare in place. That was enough for all the guys to scurry off leaving me and Kurt standing there.

"Thanks babe," I sighed with relief. He just laughed as he walked over to me, kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand to walk us over to the large table.

Once the food was completely gone, I stood up on my chair, ready to explain the plans for today.

"Okay! Everyone listen up! I was going to plan on snorkeling today, but since Jeff is sick, I think I'll save that for tomorrow. So I guess today, you're free to do whatever you want!" Cheers went up. "Just don't go killing people or hurting my boat," I looked straight at the twins and Reed. "Okay GO!" There were sounds of chairs squeaking on the floor, napkins were thrown onto the table and soon everyone but Kurt and I were left sitting at the table.

"What do you feel like doing?" He asked getting up and sitting on my lap, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Mmmm, this is nice," I put my head on his chest and I felt him laugh.

"Come on baby. I don't trust those guys with the boat quite yet,"

"But I don't _wanna_ get up!"

"I know but do you _wanna_ get your ass in trouble for breaking everything on your boat?" My eyes flew open and I all but shoved Kurt off my lap, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the main deck where I located all the Warblers.

Nick was gone again, I'm assuming with Jeff, Trent and Cameron were arguing over another lost cause-if Kangaroo's or Llama's were better, the twins were trying to figure out how to do a 2 person cartwheel, and Reed and Wevid were talking about who knows what. I smiled at the sight. There were all my friends, doing what they do best on my boat, which I was here on with my _boyfriend_.

Kurt saw this and smiled at me. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just how being here with them, and _you_ is just the most perfect way to spend the first 2 weeks of my summer vacation," Kurt just smiled at me.

"I love you so much," My breath hitched. That was the first time he's said that to me.

"Oh my God Blaine, I-I'm so sorry, I know we haven't been dating that long, I just-Oh God-" I cut him off by pressing my lips against his, snaking my arms around his torso pulling him in as close as humanly possible. Soon he responded back, just as eagerly, deepening it quickly. I pulled back ever so slightly, which caused him to whine in lost contact.

"I love you too. So, so, _so_ much," his lips were on mine again. We didn't notice that everyone around us had gone silent before they broke into wolf-whistles and cat calls. We pulled away blushing and turned to face our crowd.

"Yeah! Get some Hummel!"

"I'm getting cavities as we speak!"

"I think I'm going to puke up Klainebows!"

Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately but smiles.

"Hey Blaaaaaine! Let's have a dance party!" Ethan suggests. There were shouts of agreement and I nodded, causing an uproar of cheers.

I walked over to the big speakers and plugged in my phone, setting it on one certain playlist that I'm sure the Warblers would love. Soon the intro to "Let's Get It Started" by the Black Eyed Peas was pouring out of the speakers, making the guys start dancing around insanely.

I walked back to Kurt who was just kind of awkwardly standing there. He wasn't much of a fan of this kind of dancing, except when he was drunk.

"Wanna go check on Jeff and Nick?" he nodded. We made our way to their door and knocked. It was opened by Nick who looked somewhat more awake than before. He motioned us to come in before closing the door behind us. I saw Jeff sprawled out on the bed asleep. I walked over and placed my hand on his forehead, checking if he had a fever. When I was pretty sure he didn't I turned to Nick who still looked completely worried.

"Nick, he's gonna be fine. Don't worry. Has he woken up since this morning?" Nick nodded.

"Yeah, he woke up when I brought him some food. He just ate some toast and drank some juice before falling back asleep. He did say though that he felt a little better,"

"Okay, that's good. If he wakes up again and he says he's feeling better, try to get him to eat something,"

"Okay. Thanks Blaine, and Kurt for helping," I gave him a hug, Kurt following my lead just after.

"No problem Nick. Remember, don't worry. He'll be good as new in no time," I smiled at him and grabbed Kurt's hand before walking out the door of their room.

We went back out to the deck where the guys were still dancing. Around 12:30 though, the smell of Italian came through the deck.

There was a mad scramble to the table again, this time Nick came with a better looking Jeff. I smiled at them and they returned it.

We just ate in silence, with the occasional slurping noise from the spaghetti, before Thad spoke up, turning to Cameron.

"Did you get my text?" I saw Cameron's eyes light up.

"Yes," he sighed.

"Well you didn't text me back," Cameron just shrugged and went back to eating his food. Most of the Warblers were looking around confused, but others were just smiling knowingly. Soon Trent suddenly jumped up.

"FIND! We Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders!" I turned to him grinning.

"What the HELL is a Hufflepuff?" Trent just smiled oddly, not saying anything before sitting down again.

Soon Thad started singing. "Pigfarts Pigfarts, here I come. Pigfarts Pigfarts yum yum yum" Wes, David, Reed and Kurt all gave us weird looks.

"You know who's beautiful? Lauren Lopez..." Trent contently sighed before Evan spoke up.

"What are you, nuts? Beautiful? More like supermegafoxyawesomehot! She's the hottest girl I've ever met. She's far more attractive, far more appealing, far more interesting than any girl. That I know. In my immediate group of friends."

"What the _hell_ are you guys talking about!" David finally complained.

"I'm not even going to tell you David, you'll find out soon enough," Ethan concluded.

We continued to eat in silence...and confusion before Cameron spoke up again.

"Hey guys wanna go to Pigfarts?" I rolled my eyes before answering.

"I can't GO to Pigfarts, it's ON MARS. You need a rocket ship. Do you have a rocket ship, Potter? I bet you do! You know, not all of us inherited enough money to BUY OUT NASA when our parents died!"

"Wait, Potter? Are you quoting Harry Potter? Cause this isn't sounding like it at all," Wes said. I just grinned as we all looked at each other.

"Just tell them," Trent laughed.

"We were quoting A Very Potter Musical! Seriously you guys HAVE to watch it!" The others nodded in agreement.

We continued lunch, ignoring what had just happened before. After lunch, I turned to them all, whipping out a package of candy from my back pocket.

"Redvines?" I offered.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah! I was in a very Starkid-y mood so I decided to add some of that in there! I hope this is okay! If you have any prompts, don't be afraid to suggest them! I'm starting to get writers block, so if you could help me that'd be totally awesome! (:**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (: lessthanthree  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Haii. So, this is getting posted a little later than normal pretty much because I had been home for 12 hours out of the 48, and there was no internet where I was. Then as I was coming home, my car decided to break down for 45 minutes, and today I was doing last minute school work and my internet went down for a good 6 hours. Phew! But I've been typing this all weekend!  
**

********I really need some prompts because I'm getting writers block and I want it to be original, not completely based off of some one else's story. So please PM me or put it into the reviews! THANKS! (:******  
**

**OMG! 7 days until APOCALYPTOUR with Starkid! I got golden idol tickets so i get an autograph session with them and stuffs! (: GO BUY TICKETS!  
**

**Enough with my rambling, here's chapter 3! FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF AND MORE FLUFF! YAY! The Italics are the flashbacks! (: Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the warblers or anything ):  
**

* * *

**Vacation With the Warblers**

After lunch we all went our separate ways, Kurt and I went to the back deck while most of the others went to the main deck, with the exception of Nick and Jeff who went back to their room. Once Kurt and I got to the back deck, he suddenly stopped walking. I walked in front of him spreading my arms open and spinning.

"So, this is the back deck,"

"Um. Yeah. I got that…Blaine this is…this is amazing," Kurt breathed.

I laughed. "Yeah, this is usually where my parents hold the parties,"

"I can't but help feeling like I'm intruding their personal space…"

"Kurt, this _is_ my boat too. You're really not intruding anything," I kissed him on the cheek before walking over to the mini fridge underneath the bar.

"I know, I'm just…this is just breath taking," I stood back up to see him sitting on the edge of one of the couches. I walked over and sat next to him handing him an apple juice.

"Apple juice? Really Blaine?" I just shrugged and opened mine taking a long swig.

"Hey, it's Minute Maid! It's freaking awesome! Dole sucks," he laughed before opening his and also taking a drink. I sat down next to him and he immediately curled up in my side. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders automatically. We sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's presence. Soon, Kurt broke the silence, adjusting his head on my chest so he could look at me.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" I looked down at him.

"What do you feel like doing?"

"Sleeping," I chuckled at this.

"Well, I'm sure we can do a little bit of that. What else?"

"What if we went snorkeling?"

"Hmm…that could work! I know Wes and David wanted to do that at some point!" Kurt smiled and snuggled back in my arms again, his eyes slipping shut. Some time went by and the sun went down. The noise from the front deck had quieted down somewhat, and I heard the faint slam of room doors closing. I looked at my watch and saw it was 10:30. I shook Kurt gently, trying to get him to wake up.

"Kurt? Babe, we need to go to bed," he mumbled something unintelligent into my chest before turning his head slightly.

"Don't wanna. Comfy," I chuckled but pulled him up slightly so he was sitting up, still leaning against me.

"Come on, let's go to our nice comfy bed," he didn't say anything.

"You're going to miss your nightly skin care routine…" Kurt immediately woke up, standing up and pulling on my arm. I laughed again as I got up and followed him to our room.

Once we got to the room he grabbed his pajamas, and went into the bathroom. I walked over to my suitcase and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a Dalton t-shirt. I quickly changed, and flopped into bed, grabbing my book and waited for Kurt.

When he came out, he shuffled over to the bed, and fell face first on his pillow. I chuckled and put down my book and wrapped my arm around his waist, rolling him over so he was facing me. He opened his eyes and smiled at me softly. That smile, even after being with him for 3 months could still make my heart beat faster and make me blush.

I scooted over so our noses were almost touching; only leaving a couple centimeters between us. I saw his eyes flickering down to my lips. I smirked before leaning in and closing the gap. As usual, his lips were soft and perfect, in perfect sync with mine. His tongue dragged across my lip, and I eagerly gave him access, our tongues meeting in the middle, tangling together. I felt him smile into the kiss before he pulled away and snuggled into my chest once more.

"Kurt?" He hummed back in response, his eyes closed.

"I love you," he opened his eyes and smiled at me before pecking me on the lips again.

"I love you too," we soon fell into a blissful sleep and didn't wake until morning.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to Kurt giving me kisses all over my face before planting one on my lips.

When he pulled away I whined and chased his lips pulling him back again. He chuckled against my lips as he kissed me, soft, slow, and sweet.

Eventually though, he pulled away, leaving me feeling cold and lonely.

"Come on babe, we need to get up. Wes and David have already texted me saying that they want food," I laughed at my friends crazy food antics and got up heading towards the shower.

Once we were both showered and dressed we left our room and made our way to the main deck where all our friends were impatiently waiting.

"Geez! What _were_ you guys doing in there?" Trent threw his hands up in the air.

"Getting ready…?"

"Yeah right! Is that what they're calling it now?" David snorted.

"ANYWAYS! After breakfast we're all going snorkeling!" There were cheers and shouts, all of the Warblers forgetting the conversation that happened only seconds before.

"But first, FOOD!" Thad yelled running to the table like a Viking, the others close on his trail. Kurt and I laughed, grabbed each others hands and ran right behind them.

Soon, waffles and fresh fruit were coming out of the kitchen, along wit a bunch of other breakfast foods. The smells made my mouth water. Once on the table, there was a mad dash to get as much food as possible.

About 45 minutes later, everyone was done or close to being finished. I took this opportunity to tell everyone the plans for the day.

"Alright, Warblers! Today, we're snorkeling!" loud cheers and whoops went up. I grinned before continuing, "We have snorkels and goggles for everyone and also 5 loaves of bread so we can feed the fish!" more cheers. "So once everyone's done, go change and meet us back out here in 10 minutes!" Before you could say "Oh YEAH!" Everyone was up and making a mad dash towards their cabins to change. Kurt and I were already changed, our swim trunks under our shorts.

10 minutes later, all the guys were anxiously bouncing up and down in anticipation, ready to get the day started.

"Alright! Is everyone ready!" a chorus of yes's went up along with some Warbler cries. "Okay, so the goggles and snorkels are in the bin over there, and the snorkels are right next to it," I pointed to the corner were 2 large bins holding the equipment were. Everyone ran over, grabbing one of each before returning to stand in front of me.

"Okay, now we go over to the side of the boat," I lead them to the right edge and leaned over. I could see the little tropical fish in the clear lake water, swimming around happily. I turned back around, opening one of the loaves of bread and taking several pieces out. I motioned for the others to do the same before turning back around and lowering the ladder into the water.

"So, pretty much from here on out, it's your call! The little fishies will eat the bread if you rip it up into small pieces. Just make sure you don't attract the sharks," I said winking. I saw Cameron's eyes get wide and I smirked before lowering myself down into the warm water, Kurt right behind me. I heard several splashes, seeing that most of the Warblers had decided to just jump over the railing. I grinned and shook my head, as Kurt came over, treading water.

"Hi," he smiled.

"Hi. I wanna feed these fishies! They all swam away when the boys jumped into the water," Kurt stuck his lower lip out, pouting adorably. I laughed and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry, they'll be here," And sure enough, their little bodies came swimming back as the other Warblers started feeding them. Kurt squealed and began feeding them, not really noticing anything else. I just watched him, an amused smile on my lips before he saw me staring at him. His cheeks turned an adorable shade of red, but he didn't say anything, just continued to feed the fish.

* * *

About an hour later, most of the boys had gone real snorkeling, swimming around in their little groups of friends, their faces and heads underwater with only their snorkels poking up. Kurt had swam off with Nick and Jeff, leaving me sitting on the little ledge of the boat, since I had already snorkeled many times before.

I started thinking about what my life would be like without Kurt or the Warblers. The Warblers were my family, that was the easiest way to put it. They had done so much for me. I remembered my first day at Dalton Academy...

_"So Blaine, let me tell you a little big about what we offer here at Dalton," the headmaster started talking to me, placing his hand on my shoulder as we slowly walked down the empty hallways. I nodded, but didn't say anything._

_"We have wonderful extra curricular activities, such as the fencing team, football, diving, and an all male a Capella group called the Warblers! Oh! And here are 2 of the 3 head council right now! Wes! David!" He motioned for a dapper looking Asian boy and a tall dark skinned boy over. "Boys, this is Blaine Anderson. He's a sophomore and he's transferring here from Westerville High. He's staying in Windsor hall like you guys. Could you show him around a little bit? And maybe tell him about the Warblers!"  
_

_"Sure thing, Mr. Ramsey!" The Asian one grinned.  
_

_"Hi, I'm Wesley Montgomery, but everyone calls me Wes," He stuck his hand out and I shook it, a little hesitantly.  
_

_"And I'm David. David Thompson!" The other boy stuck his hand out also.  
_

_"I guess Mr. Ramsey was telling you about our show choir?" I nodded. "Did you sing at your old school?"  
_

_"A little. I was in our school choir," I said very softly.  
_

_"That's so cool!" Wes grinned at me.  
_

_"You should come to the Warblers practice tonight! We can introduce you to all the others! I'm sure you'll find them really welcoming and nice," David smiled softly at me, his dark brown eyes were filled with kindness.  
_

_"That'd be great, thanks," I smiled my first, genuine smile that day.  
_

From then on, those two along with all the other Warblers had been my best friends. They were always there for me, they didn't judge me or criticize me when I came out to them, they only loved me more for being able to trust them.

Kurt was another story.

_Crap. I was running late to the Warbler impromptu performance of Teenage Dream. Wes was gonna kill me if I didn't get there in the next 4 minutes. I glanced down at my watch before descending the stairs trying not to knock anyone down._

_"Excuse me, um, hi. Could I ask you a question? I'm new here," A voice that I swore belonged to an angel suddenly stopped me. I turned around and saw the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. I remembered to be dapper and mentally shook myself.  
_

_"My name's Blaine," I held my hand out._

_"Kurt," he shook it, but pulled away all to quickly. I immediately missed the contact. He looked around at all the rushing boys dressed in navy and red blazers.  
_

_"So, what exactly is going on?"  
_

_"The Warblers! Every now and then they have an impromptu performance in the senior commons. It pretty much shuts down the whole school for a little bit," i smiled at him. He looked absolutely stunned.  
_

_"So, wait. The glee club here is kind of cool?"  
_

_"The Warblers are like...rockstars!" He raised his eyebrows at this. "Come on, I know a shortcut," I grabbed his hand without really thinking about it and we took off running. I lead him down the hallway and he kept looking around at the windows and decor. We soon made it to the senior commons, where I dropped his hand to open the 2 big wooden doors.  
_

_"Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb,"  
_

_"Well next time don't forget your jacket next time, new kid," I couldn't help but fix his lapel on his jacket, smiling at him.  
_

_"Now if you'll excuse me..." I dropped my messenger bag and started singing Teenage Dream with the rest of the Warblers harmonizing behind me. I knew I was kind of singing the song right to him, but didn't really think much of it. This boy was worth keeping.  
_

I smiled at the memory, and how much we've grown since then.

I didn't notice Kurt swimming up behind me, until I felt his smooth arms wrap around my waist. I jumped a little, before leaning into the familiar touch.

"Hey babe. What are you thinking about?"

"Just remembering the first time meeting Wes and David and the rest of the Warblers. And you. And how much it's impacted me and I never, ever want to loose you guys. You're my family. Sure, my parent's love me, but they still can't really accept me for who I am. You guys do, and you love me that much more. I don't know where I would've been without them-without _you_. I love you Kurt. Don't ever forget that," He leaned in and kissed me with so much passion and love. Eventually he pulled back.

"Blaine, I love you so much it hurts. And I _know_ the others feel the same, my love is a mix of their friendship, but most is love. You're my best friend and also my one and only love. Most people scoff at high school relationships, saying that they'll never last, but I have a feeling, ours will," I smiled and leaned in to kiss him again, trying to put as much of my love into it as possible.

* * *

The next night, we laid in bed facing each other, just staring into each others eyes, my golden hues meeting his glasz. I softly traced his lips, eyes, and nose with my finger, lingering on his lips longer. I kissed them once, his eyes fluttering closed before he snuggled up in my chest.

"I will always love you Blaine Anderson," And we both fell into a blissful sleep, wrapped in each others arms, our hearts and minds filled with love.

* * *

**A/N: Holy crap. That was a little longer than I thought it would've been! I had fun writing it though! I need prompts though, so please PM me, or put it in the reviews! (: ****  
**

**Oh! My best friend and I will hopefully be getting together soon and writing stories/one shots for the couples of Glee! (: And we may start a tumblr also, so stay tuned! (:  
**

**Reviews make my heart go whee! Like, super whee! lessthanthree(:  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: uhmmm...haiii. I know it's been a long time since I've uploaded, but I've been SO stressed out. I have 4 1/2 more days of school left and I have finals and tests and projects getting thrown at me from every direction! But I figured maybe I can lower some of my stress by writing! :D Sound good? AWESOME.****  
**

**Also, Fanfiction took down my other story for reasons unknown to me. I promise I didn't break any of their rules but i guess i did?  
**

**Oh I had my Spanish finals today and tomorrow and so I studied by watching Starship and paid attention to Taz(:  
**

**4 days until APOCALYPTOUR! (:  
**

**Okay I'm gonna shut up now! ENJOY!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Warblers! ):  
**

* * *

**Summer With The Warblers**

The next morning I woke up feeling well rested and happy. I felt a little tickling on my neck, only to glance over and see Kurt's messy, chestnut hair brushing my skin. I smiled and gently placed a soft kiss to his temple. I felt him stir a little bit underneath me, before he shifted in the bed and opened his eyes, rubbing them adorably with his hands.

"Morning babe," I said gently, smiling down at him.

"Hi. What time is it?"

"Um, well. Good question," I glanced at the alarm clock on our bedside table and saw it was around 8:15, just a little earlier than we normally wake up.

"It's about 8:15,"

"Oh. Are the other guys up?" And as if it was planned, there was a rapping on the door and shouts coming from the other side.

"BLAINE ANDERSON AND KURT HUMMEL! GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF BED AND GET US SOME FOOD!" Cameron's voice came through.

"Ow! Reed get off of me!" There was a small thud and a groan as Wes's annoyed voice came through.

"Why did we agree to take these people with us?" I turned to Kurt smiling slightly.

"BECAUSE YOU LOVE US AND WE'RE YOUR BEST FRIENDS AND WE'RE TOTALLY HOT!" Ethan's voice called.

"How the hell did he even manage to hear us?" Kurt had a dumbstruck expression on his face. I just shook my head, before reluctantly clambering out of bed and heading towards the bathroom where I quickly brushed my teeth and shaved.

By the time I got out Kurt was changed and waiting patiently on the bed. He was aimlessly flipping through the latest VOGUE magazine. I quietly tiptoed over to him before jumping on him, straddling his legs. The magazine immediately went to the ground, and his hands went instinctively to my waist.

"Whoa there!" He steadied me.

"Hi," I got right next to his face, our noses almost touching.

"Hi," his breathing hitched as I quickly closed the gap, kissing him passionately. I pulled away, grinning at the small whine he made. I got off of his lap and picked up the magazine which the floor was now occupying and leaned against the headboard. I looked up to see Kurt staring at me with a disbelieving expression.

"Well what are you waiting for? The guys are hungry and you're hair's not gonna do itself!" I winked at him, a smile playing at the corner of my lips.

"I hate you," he said standing up and grabbing his clothes.

"No you don't! We already discussed this last night!" The door slammed. I chuckled to myself before turning back to the magazine.

* * *

20 minutes later, everyone was at the table, eating, talking, and laughing, just enjoying each others presence.

"Hey guys! We're going to dock today for several hours, so when you're done, grab anything you want to bring and we'll head out at around 10:30!" There was an uproar of cheers and several guys were already running towards the cabins.

Kurt and I just looked at each other before we busted out laughing at our insane friends. I stood up and walked over to him, holding out my hand. He graciously took it and I led us back to our cabin.

"Babe, you might want to wear khaki shorts or something...I know you hate them but it's going to be a lot hotter since we won't be on water," I pulled on my own pair of khakis before shuffling through my duffel bag looking for my boat shoes.

Kurt just gave me a _look_. "Blaine there is no way in HELL that I will wear _khaki shorts_,"

"Whatever! Just don't come crying to me when you're insanely hot and about to pass out!" I pecked him on the cheek before going into the bathroom and pulling out 2 different colors of sunglasses.

I held them up for Kurt to see. "Hey, what one's should I wear?"

Kurt eyed my outfit before pointing to the neon pink ones. I grinned and put put them on my head before grabbing his black Gucci aviators and handing them over.

I eyed his outfit one last time before. "Seriously. You are gonna be HOT,"

He just rolled his eyes. "Whatever Blaine!"

* * *

"BLAINE! I am so, SO, _SO_ hot!" Kurt complained. We had arrived on land about 40 minutes ago and the sun was pounding down on us.

"Hey! What did I tell you! I told ya it was going to be hot out! But you wouldn't listen!" I gave him a sickly sweet smile before continuing walking with the rest of the Warblers while Kurt groaned.

"Hey, Reed!" Kurt ran up to his best friend. I was close enough behind to hear what they were saying.

"Hi Ku-whoa!" I facepalmed as Reed tripped over a rock before Kurt caught him.

"Sorry about that. What's up? Damn, aren't you hot?"

"YES! Blaine told me to wear khaki's but come on, can you really see me wearing those?" I smirked.

"True, but there are designer shorts. You should've just come and asked me!"

"And you tell me this NOW," they continued to chat before he came back to me, grabbing my hand. I smiled at him before looking around. Nick and Jeff were walking close together, hands grasped like they were glued together, Wes, Thad, David Trent, and Cameron were trying to figure out how to play leap frog in the middle of the sidewalk, and the twins and Reed were chatting together, Reed occasionally falling, and the twins hitting each other. I just shook my head and smiled, my head was down.

"Oh hey guys! Let's stop in here and get something to drink!" I motioned to the small cafe. We walked in and ordered ourselves some cold drinks before sitting down at a large table. We started laughing and talking, only stopping to thank the waiter when he came back with our drinks. We didn't notice, however, the woman who came up to the table with her son who looked to be about 9 or 10.

"Excuse me, but for you two and you two," she pointed at me and Kurt and Nick and Jeff, "what you're doing is a _sin._ It's wrong and disgusting and incredibly inappropriate for my son to see! Take your _faggness _somewhere else where NO ONE has to see it," she glared at us.

We just sat there, looking down at the table, not saying anything. The others just glared at her before standing up.

"Excuse me, but those are our _friends_ you're talking so rudely about," Wes said calmly, his eyes narrowing.

"If anything's _inappropriate _around here, it's _you_ being so rude and using almost swear words around your son," David added. He folded his arms across his chest.

"No one's making you watch or pay attention," the twins said in unison.

"Yes they are! They're the ones who come _waltzing _in here like it's some kind of _fucking_ gay bar!" The lady protested, the icy glare still on us.

"Ma'am I suggest you leave right now if you don't want any more trouble going on," Cameron stepped close to her, speaking in a low voice.

"Fine. But make sure you never bring your little _fag_ friends here ever again," and with that the lady stalked off with her son in tow, who kept looking over at us with wide eyes. Once she was out the door, the guys finally sat down.

I looked over at Nick and Jeff. Jeff's face was in Nick's shoulder and I could hear faint crying from him. Nick was rubbing soothing circles on his back, murmuring loving things in his ear.

I looked at Kurt. His head was still down, his grip on my hand was so hard, his knuckles were white.

'Kurt?" I asked softly. "Come on Kurt? Kurt, please look at me," I cupped his face in my hand and tilted it up. His glasz eyes were now shinning brightly with tears. "Oh, Kurt," That was all it took for his dam to break. I took him in my arms in the middle of the cafe, letting him cry softly into my chest. I glanced up at the Warblers who were looking at us and Nick and Jeff with sympathy. I locked eyes with Wes, having a silent conversation with our eyes. He nodded.

"Okay guys, let's head back to the boat. We don't need to be here anymore," Wes said softly standing up. The others followed quickly, Nick and Jeff trailing behind them, right in front of Kurt and me. Jeff was still crying, though more subdued, and Kurt was sniffling, not so much crying, but tears were still evenly streaming down his cheeks. I squeezed his hand gently, pulling him a little closer to me.

* * *

When we got back to the boat, everyone was eerily quiet. Jeff and Nick had gone to their room, but everyone else was awkwardly standing there.

"Okay guys. I'm really sorry that happened...I just...I feel bad that we had to cut our day short," I bit my lip.

"Blaine, man, it's okay. We get it. That lady was a real _bitch_ and she had no right to say those things," Thad said gently, the others nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, don't worry about it dude. Just go back to your room. We'll just chill up here," David came up and hugged me and Kurt, the others soon doing the same.

"Thank you guys,"

Kurt was still silent as we made our way back to the room. I guided us to the bed and sat us down. I pulled Kurt to me, where his sobs were finally let out. The large sobs wracked his thin frame, his whole body shaking.

"I-I-I haven't d-dealt w-w-with h-homip-phobes s-s-since Karofsky..." Kurt managed to choke out.

"I know baby, I know," I mumbled into his hair gently rocking him back and forth.

"B-Blaine," he clutched my shirt in his fist. I just kept rocking him, every now and then whispering in his ear reassuring things.

Eventually Kurt fell asleep in my arms. I gently laid him down on the bed before standing up and whipping out my phone, sending a message to Nick.

_How's Jeff holding up? -Blaine_

_**He's okay. He hasn't dealt with a lot of homophobes before :/ -Nick**  
_

_Yeah, I know what you mean. Kurt hasn't dealt with them that much since Karofsky. -Blaine  
_

_**Man, this blows. -Nick**  
_

_Tell me about it. -Blaine  
_

_**Do you mind if me and Jeff come over? We just really need some company right now. -Nick**  
_

_Yeah sure come on over. You guys can sleep on my bed. -Blaine  
_

_**Thanks, be over in a few. -Nick**  
_

3 minutes later, there was a soft knocking on the door. I shuffled to it, opening the door and immediately pulling Nick into a hug, then Jeff. I led them over to the bed without a word, where they kicked off their shoes and fell into the soft mattress. They adjusted themselves so they were facing each other, Jeff's head and face buried in Nick's chest.

I crawled over to Kurt's and my bed and cuddled up to him. I put my arm around his waist, pulling him towards me so our bodies were pressed up against each other. I kissed his forehead and let my eyes close, after hearing Nick and Jeff's breathing slow down and land in a steady pace, telling me they were asleep.

I could only hope that they will be willing to talk about this later. I let my conscience take over and pull me in a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: so was this satisfactory? (: I hope you liked it!**

**Okay, so question for my lovely readers! What do you think about Klaine smut...? Review this and tell me if that would be something you guys would like!  
**

**Pweety pweese review and let me know! (: lessthanthree  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! So here's another chapter! Honestly, I'm not too happy with this chapter. I have major writers block and am still waiting too see if you guys want smut or not, so far only 1 person has told me yes. So until then I'm not really gonna have much unless y'all give me some prompts! (:  
**

**Enough with the heavy, I SAW THE APOCALYPTOUR IN ANN ARBOR AND MET THEM ALL AND GOT PICS WITH DYLAN, LAUREN, AND JAIME! OMG! I talked to them all and had a mini convo with Joey and Joe defaced Brolden's face on my poster and holy shit it was AMAZING! Go buy tickets for the city next NOW! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or anything recognizable! ): If I did, the Warblers would still be there and Niff and Klaine would be the only things cannoned(:  
**

* * *

**Summer With the Warblers**

The next morning I woke up when the sun was coming up. The only sounds I could hear were the soft, even, deep breathing from Nick, Jeff, and Kurt.

Oh yeah. Nick and Jeff. The rude, homophobic lady.

My mind immediately went back to the day before and replayed the scene with the arrogant mother in the cafe. I shook my head and shivered slightly at the memory. I wasn't sure how today was going to be, but I did know that it would be slightly if not completely uncomfortable. Sure, most of the guys have dealt with some of this before with fellow students and friends who are gay, but this was just a whole new level since they were there and they witnessed it.

I was soon broken out of my thoughts when Kurt shifted a little bit, yawning and opening his eyes.

I smiled down at him softly. "Morning,"

"Hi," he tried smiling back. I could tell he was thinking of the night before immediately, when his smile faltered.

"Hey, stop. Look at me," He did. "That lady is gone. We never have to see her again," I kissed his forehead.

"I know...but I just-I can't forget about it. T-that one word...fag...it just brought back K-karofsky and Azimo back to my head..." A single tear slowly made it's way out of his eye and down his porcelain cheek. I quickly caught it with my finger.

"But you're here at Dalton now. Everyone here loves you and will protect you, no matter what. You don't have to worry about Karofsky or Azimo or _any_ bullies here. Everyone will protect you. I'll protect you. You know why? Because we love you. And that's something that's never gonna change," By this time tears were streaming down Kurt's face evenly. He nodded at me and leaned in for a kiss. He snuggled into me and I wrapped my arms around him protectively. Soon I heard his breathing even out again, his eyes closed in a deep sleep.

I kissed him on the temple and let sleep take over me again.

* * *

When I woke up again, it was light out and the bed was empty, besides me. I groaned and sat up looking around for Kurt.

"Kurt? Where are you?" He came in the room from the bathroom already dressed and ready to go.

"What time is it?" I was still groggy and didn't want to look for my phone for the time.

"It's 8:45 babe,"

"Oh. Where's Nick and Jeff?" I noticed they weren't in the bed next to Kurt and my bed.

"They left around 8 to go back to their room to talk and get ready," I nodded and Kurt walked over to me and sat down.

"You okay babe?" He put his arm around my shoulders and I let my head fall on his shoulders.

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess. I'm still pretty pissed off at that woman. She made you and Nick and Jeff hurt. It's not fair! Why can't we have the same reactions to our relationship as Finn and Rachel? Why do people hate the fact that some guys just don't love their daughters? Why is it, that whenever I want to hold you or kiss you in public, I _can't_ because people are to _disgusted_ at us. It's not fair Kurt! I-It's just not r-right," I was crying by now, sobs wracking my body as Kurt held me. I didn't know if he was crying or not since my face was buried in his chest, but I don't think I wanted to know.

"I don't know why people are cruel. They just are. And honestly, I don't know how to answer this. All I can say is some people just don't like the fact that not everyone is straight. But what I _do_ know is that I love you. And you love me. And Nick and Jeff? They love each other too. We're all strong. We're going to show the haters that it doesn't matter who we love, as long as we love them. Yes, it's unfair, but that's just how life works,"

I sniffed before pulling my head up and wiping my eyes. I chuckled softy. "3 hours ago I was the one reassuring you and you were the one crying," He smiled at this and gave me a kiss before standing up, pulling me with him.

"I'm gonna go feed the hungry beasts. You get ready and I'll save some food for you," I nodded and grabbed my clothes and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

After breakfast, we got together on the lounge chairs, deciding we needed a day of laziness. Kurt and I shared one as did Nick and Jeff. We all just sat there, talking, laughing and sharing stories. We were currently telling stories about the Warblers and the New Directions.

"HA! Blaine! Remember when the twins put marshmallow fluff your hair when you were sleeping?" Wes suddenly said laughing loudly.

I inwardly groaned at the memory. "_Yeeessss_ and I still hate them for it," I glared at the now laughing twins who were clinging on each other for support.

"Wait _what?_" Kurt's eyebrows were shot up in surprise.

"You haven't told him the story yet Blaine?" Trent looked at me in surprise. "Oh my _God!_ Okay so one day Blaine was really tired and went to take a nap in his room," Trent started.

"And then he was late to Warbler practice, so Wes and David sent the twins up to get him, thinking that their loudness and obnoxiousness would wake him up," Thad took over, grinning slightly.

"And we stopped in the kitchen to get him coffee when we spotted the fluff," There was an evil glint in Ethan's eyes. "I just grabbed it and looked at Evan and we grabbed a spatula and ran up to his room,"

"When we got there, Blaine was looking Oh-So-Cute sleeping, so we decided to take advantage of him by the way he was positioned where we could easily get to all of his hair. We just opened the jar and just covered his hair in it _so_ much that it looked like he didn't even have black hair," I hid my face in Kurt's shoulder blade as everyone started laughing.

"He didn't even notice until he was down in Warbler practice and everyone started laughing at him!" David managed to choke out while he was laughing.

"Oh my god Blaine! Did this really happen?" Kurt was laughing. I nodded sheepishly in his back, my face was burning. The others were still laughing but others had calmed down and were sharing more stories between each other. My face was still buried in Kurt's shoulder when he shifted slightly on my lap.

"Hey look at me," He was now facing me, semi-awkwardly on my lap. I shyly raised my eyes up to meet his. "Why are you so upset? I love you just the same, even if I have an image of you with crazy, white marshmallowy hair,"

"I hate my hair, that's why I always use gel in it! You've seen it! You can't tame it," I frowned, hiding my face again in his chest.

"I love your hair. I love the way it feels when I pet it. I love the way I can wrap my fingers around a curl. I love running my hands through it when we make out," I blushed at this. "I love it because when I tug on it, I make you moan and i know that you're mine," He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I instantly deepened it, sliding my tongue across his bottom lip, making him moan slightly in pleasure as he parted his lips.

"Babe, we-ohmygod, we n-need to slow down," Kurt whimpered. We hadn't really discussed how far we wanted to go in our relationship, besides making out and sleeping in the same bed. We hadn't ever really felt the _need_ to go...further.

I nodded, but took Kurt's hand, pulling him up. "Guys, we're gonna go to walk around for a little bit, is that okay?" Cameron and Trent winked at me and I rolled my eyes in response.

Wes snorted. "Yeah, sure if that's _all_ you're gonna do..." I glared at him before pulling Kurt away. We walked hand in hand, impossibly close together as we made our way to the back deck again. When we sat down, he immediately put his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Hey, baby?" He mumbled something unintelligent. I chuckled. "We, um. We need to talk," I was nervous as hell because I had never talked about this kind of stuff with anyone, just learned on my own.

He immediately straightened up, fear in his eyes. "Are you breaking up with me? Because I swear, Blaine Darren Anderson if you do, I will jump off this boat and swim home," he had tears in his eyes and I grabbed his hands shaking my head violently.

"No! No! That's not at all what I was gonna say! I would never break up with you! Never!" My own eyes started welling up also, just thinking of the thought of being alone and not having Kurt there with me for the rest of my life.

"Oh. Then what is it?" He leaned back into me, but left his eyes open.

"Um, well...how, h-how fare d-d-do you want to g-go? Like, um, s-sexually?" I didn't look him in the eyes and my chin was down to my chest by the end, afraid Kurt would scoff and make fun of me.

Instead, he pulled my chin up and gently kissed my lips in a soft, chaste kiss. "Is that all? Well, I don't know. Whatever you're comfortable with, I guess. I want to make sure your comfortable. Would I like to go all the way with you? Well, of course! But I'm not going to pressure you into anything," He cupped my face in his hand and I placed mine over top of his.

"I don't want to pressure _you _into anything because of what happened with...with, uh-K-Karofsky," I expected him to turn away and put his walls up, but instead he just laughed softly.

"Karofsky is gone and forgotten. I _love_ you. Only you. And nothing's going to change that. I want you, all of you, but only when the time is right. And we'll know when that time comes. For now, I love being able to hold you, and hug you, and kiss you. That's all I ask," My eyes were tearing up again as I smiled at him.

I leaned in and kissed him, trying to put all my emotions in that kiss since I couldn't figure out how to put them in words.

When I finally pulled back, his eyes were filled with love and emotion, his lips slightly swollen and red. I grinned, knowing this was all from me.

"I love you,"

"I love you forever," I let him pull me into another kiss, letting my mind and cares fly out the door. Just having him, in this moment, right now, was all I needed.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah...I suck at endings. So, you probably saw I'm edging towards some smut! Is that okay with you guys? You're opinion really helps me here so please tell me in the reviews of PM me!**

**Also, please just review in general so I know how I'm doing! School get's out tomorrow for me so hopefully I'll be able to update a lot more often now! :D  
**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT SMUT OR NOT! :D  
**

**love you all! lessthanthree  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: SCHOOL'S OUT! YES! :D I'm really excited hahaha! I can finally get tan and be lazy! (:  
**

**Anyways, here's another chapter! I'm currently watching my friend practice dance! She's embarrassed by me and my other friend(;  
**

**You guys asked for smut so I'm gonna give it to you! Also, this will focus a little bit on Wes and David! A little bit of drama! :D Enjoy!  
**

**RATING: M  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else recognizable! ):  
**

* * *

**Summer With The Warblers**

When it was time for lunch, we gathered around the table as usual, digging into the food like starving scavengers, before stuffing out faces with the club sandwiches. What we didn't notice though, was that Wes and David were quiet and they weren't sitting next to each other like they usually did. And we all know that when they're quiet, that nothing's good.

I, however, noticed. I was sitting next to David and i leaned over to nudge him gently with my shoulder. I looked at him with a question in my eyes. He just frowned and shook his head slightly. I figured I would just talk to him later.

I turned back to Kurt, grabbing his hand from his lap, squeezing it lightly. He smiled and leaned over to kiss me on the cheek in response. I learned it was quite hard to eat a sandwich with only 1 hand so I was forced to pull my hand away from the warmth and comfort of Kurt's hand.

Once lunch was over, Kurt and I planned to have the boat anchored to let us chill and swim in the ocean with all our rafts and just soak up some sun. When we went out back to the main deck, i saw David slip away, and Wes was over talking to Thad and Reed.

I leaned over to Kurt. "Hey, I'm gonna go see what's wrong with David okay?"

"Oh, you noticed that too?" I nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to try to talk to Wes. Meet back here in like, 20 minutes? If you're not here then, I'll come to their room okay?" I nodded, kissing his cheek, before getting up and making my way to Wes and David's room.

* * *

When I got to their room, I knocked gently before hearing a muffled "Come in," from David. When I stepped into the room, the first thing I saw was David laying face down on his bed, limbs sprawled out.

"Oh, David. What happened?" I walked over and sat on the bed, rubbing and patting his back comfortingly.

"mmphh I told Wes how I felt about him," came the muffled reply back. "And he didn't react so well," I could tell he was holding back a sob because his breathing hitched and his back rose violently. I had known that David had always liked Wes-like, a lot.

"David, sit up," He slowly and dramatically sat up. "Come here," I engulfed him in a huge hug and that was all it took for him to break down. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist as I rubbed his back soothingly. Sobs wracked his body as he buried his face in my chest.

"Shhh, don't worry, It's going to be okay. Shh...David, we're all here for you...It's gonna be alright, I promise," I whispered in his ear, trying to calm him down.

I don't know how long we were sitting like that, but it had to be over 20 minutes because soon the door was opening and Kurt walked in.

When he saw David crying in my arms, he came rushing over and knelt by the bed pulling David in a hug, also whispering comforting things in his ear.

About 10 minutes later, he was calming down slightly. We were just sitting on the bed, his head resting on Kurt's shoulder and his long fingers playing with the blanket.

Then Wes came in.

He looked flustered and depressed and his eyes were swollen and red, as if he had been just crying. They were lit up with determination and something else, though.

"Wes...?" David's voice broke just saying the name. Wes said nothing, just marched over to the bed, grabbed David's face and kissed him on the lips. David's eyes grew wide before he quickly responded back to the kiss.

By now, Kurt and I were making our way to the door, while Wes and David were still making out on the bed.

"Use protection!" I yelled, closing the door. I snickered as something hit the door right after it clicked.

I grabbed Kurt's hand and made our way back to our room, falling into a comfortable silence.

"So, what did you say to Wes, and what did he say back?" I said braking the silence between us.

"He told me that David admitted his feelings towards him and he didn't know what to do, so he snapped, said a few...things, and left the room. I asked him if it was possible that he liked him back and I let him think about it. I guess we know the answer now," I laughed, pulling him into our room, shutting the door behind us and locking it.

"So, um, I was wondering if, uh, we could talk about earlier?" I moved to sit on the bed.

"Oh yeah okay, what's up?" He moved to sit next to me on the bed, turning slightly to face him.

"Well, you know how you said you didn't want to pressure me?" he nodded. "I don't feel pressured. I want you. All of you. I want to be inside of you, making love to you. I want to have that part of our relationship become a reality," I looked him straight in the eyes, so not to make it look like I was lying.

"R-really? I mean, you...y-you want to make _love_ to me?" He looked disbelieving, but I smiled slightly and nodded.

"I want you Kurt, and you told me you wanted me too, right?" He nodded.

To answer his nod, I leaned in, kissing him softly on the lips. He quickly deepened it, sliding his tongue across my lower lip. I happily gave him that access, our tongues tangling together in some sort of dance. I dragged mine across his bottom teeth, making him moan slightly, giving me the shivers.

My hands played with the hem of his shirt. "Can I?" I tugged on the shirt lightly. He nodded quickly, and I pulled off the t-shirt, and let my hands explore his chest.

I kissed hungrily down his jaw and neck, while he turned his head up giving me better access. I detached my lips, just long enough to yank off my shirt and kiss down his chest. His skin was creamy and smooth, like porcelain. His stomach showed his lightly defined abs and the small trail of hair going down from his belly button to below his waistband.

I placed soft kisses down his chest to his nipples, where I slowly and hesitantly sucked on one, and rubbed the other between my forefinger and thumb.

"Oh God-_Blaine..._" his long, slender fingers ran through my hair, tugging ever so slightly. I have to say, I was highly turned on by it.

My hands found their way to his pants button. His breathing hitched as I palmed him through his pants.

"Is this okay?" I looked at him through my eyelashes, still palming him.

"Holy _shit-yes!_ Ohmygod Blaine, keep going!" His eyes were shut tight.

I undid his pants button, and pulled them down to his ankles before standing up and kicking my own shorts off as well. I could see his hard on_ very_ clearly through his black boxer briefs with a dark spot by where the head would be from pre-come.

I slid my boxers off and knelt to do the same to my boyfriend before reaching over to the nightstand and pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom, setting them down on the bed.

I looked at Kurt's face and found his eyes staring at me. I smirked and grabbed his cock in my hand, leaning down to place a soft kiss on the head.

"HolyshitBlaine!" He threw his headback in pleasure and bucked his hips up as I took as much of him as I could in my mouth. I placed my hands on his hips to try to keep him down. I took one hand off and used it to wrap around the part where I couldn't fit in my mouth. I licked the underside of his cock with my tongue and paid special attention to a certain vein.

I pulled off and started pumping his cock with my hand, moving my mouth to his balls, sucking each one in my mouth.

"Fuck! Blaine I'm gonna-_ohgodyesrightthere! _If you don't s-stop, I'm gonna c-cum," I pulled off with a loud _pop!_ and grabbed the lube, pouring quite a bit on my fingers.

"Are you ready baby? It's gonna hurt,"

He nodded. "Yes. I want you Blaine. I _need_ you,"

"Okay well tell me if you want me to stop or something. I won't be mad, I don't want you to get hurt or hate me for making you get hurt. I love you too much and it'll kill me if I end up doing something that hurts you or-"

I was cut off with Kurt's lips on mine, effectively shutting me up.

"I love you too. I promise I'll tell you if I need to stop-which I won't be doing,"

I lifted his legs up on my shoulders and gently rubbed one slick finger around his hole, before pressing in one finger in, stopping when Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and hissed in pain.

"I'm sorry Kurt, ohmygod I'm sorry," I felt terrible that this was causing him pain when it was supposed to feel good and caring.

He just shook his head. "Keep going Blaine, I'm fine, really," I nodded before pushing my finger all the way into the impossibly tight, hot heat.

"More. More Blaine, please, more," I added another finger, and continued to stretch him and prepare him.

"Baby, I'm ready. _Please!_" Kurt whined as I had 3 of my fingers in him. I moved and grabbed the condom and rolled it on, slicking myself up with lube before positioning myself on the bed and and aligned myself at his entrance, entering slightly.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" I asked one last time worriedly.

"_Yes! _Please...ohgod...please Blaine, now! I need you! Before I cum!" I pushed myself into Kurt, tears gathering at his eyes from the intense pain.

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry Kurt," I felt so bad. I could feel my heart sinking lower and lower. I stood still for a moment until Kurt's face finally cleared.

"Okay, go," I nodded and continued to move into him, wincing slightly as he tensed up. When I was all the way in, he opened his eyes and stared into mine. They were dark and filled with love and lust.

"I love you so much," He smiled at me.

"I love you too," I pulled back, almost all the way out, but not quite before pounding back into hm again.

"Ohmygodblaineyoufeelsogood!" I continued to thrust in and out of him, our moans echoing off of the walls of our room.

I positioned myself a little better on the bed, thrusting into him and hitting his prostate.

"_FUCK BLAINE!_ Ohgodrightthere!" he was practically screaming.

"K-Kurt, I'm gonna, I'm g-gonna c-cum!" I said shakily after a few more thrusts.

"M-me too baby," I slammed into him once more-_hard, _and next thing I knew, Kurt was coming undone, cumming hard onto his stomach and my hand, me following suit right after.

We rode each other out on our orgasms, before I pulled out, Kurt wincing at the emptiness. I pulled the condom off and tied it, throwing it away in the trash can by the bed. I climbed into bed where Kurt was lying, breathing heavily, and wrapped my arms around him.

"Holy shit, Blaine. I love you so much. So, so much," he snuggled into me, closing his eyes.

"I love you too Kurt. Always have, always will," I kissed his forehead before falling into a happy sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I will be adding more smut in future chapters too! (:**

**WEVID is finally together! YAY! :D  
**

**So guys, do you have anything that you want me to add into this story? If you do, please tell me in the reviews or PM me! I'll make sure to _try_ to make it into the story!(:  
**

**Another chapter should be going up in a few days! I'm starting another Klaine story and a Niff story, so be patient!  
**

**GO FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! ilovedarren938 (: I'll follow you back if you tell me you followed me from here! (:  
**

**Love you my awesome readers!  
**

**REVIEW AND PROMPTS! (: lessthanthree  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! I apologize for the little bit of a wait. I simply didn't have any motivation or ideas! This is where you guys come in and send me prompts and ideas!  
**

**Please? *Darren Criss puppy dog eyes*  
**

**DID YOU GUYS LIKE THE SMUT? :D I tried to do it the best I could! I hope it passed your standards!  
**

**I changed the rating from T to M, considering the amount of smut and swearing will be in this!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Warblers! Everything belongs to FOX and Ryan stinkin Murphy ):  
**

* * *

**Summer With The Warblers  
**

Later that night, after dinner was over, we were either chilling on the boat or just getting together in someone's room. Kurt and I decided to go to Wes and David's room, where we found Wes and David, Nick, Jeff, Reed and the twins.**  
**

"Where are the others?" Kurt asked sitting next to Reed.

"Um, Cameron and Thad are hanging out by the back I think...Trent is...actually I don't know what he's doing. Probably sleeping," Jeff snickered.

"Oh. Well what are you guys doing?" I sat down next to Kurt and Nick.

"Playing Never Have I Ever! Just without the alcohol, instead with money," Reed explained.

"Uh, how exactly do you play that?" Kurt's eyes pulled together in confusion, but I just thought it was adorable.

"Well, you have 15 dollars in ones, and instead of taking a sip of beer, you add a dollar in the pile. When the game is over, whoever has the most money left in their hands, wins and get the pot of gold...well green!"

"I'm in!" I grabbed my wallet and saw that I only had a ten and a 5, and it seemed like that was the case with Kurt too.

"Oh here, I brought a bunch of ones, just for this occasion!" Wes reached under his bed and pulled out a pile of ones, trading ours in for singles.

"Okay, who's starting?" I asked looking around.

"Wes, you start since you're the one who suggested it. Then I guess we'll go counter clockwise, so Wes, David, Jeff, Nick, Blaine, Kurt, Me, Evan, then Ethan!"

"Okay! I'm starting! Never have I ever...gotten caught masturbating," His eyes flickered evilly as David, Nick, and Jeff threw a dollar in groaning.

"Surprising Wesley..." Nick muttered, Jeff's arm wrapping around his waist.

"Okay my turn! Never have I ever done body shots,"

Jeff and Nick threw a dollar in.

"Alright Sterling, you're up!" I heard Reed shout out.

Jeff thought for a moment. "Oh! Never have I ever been with a girl!"

Wes, David, Ethan, Evan, Reed and...Kurt? Threw a dollar in the pile. I didn't seem to be the only one who noticed, since most of the guys were looking at him curiously.

"Uh, Kurt? You've been with a girl before?" David asked him, an eyebrow cocked.

"What? Oh yeah, it was Brittany!"

"I thought she and Santana were dating?" I remembered him telling me about them a few months ago.

"Oh no, this was _way_ before I met you. I hadn't come out yet, and got jealous of my dad spending all his time with Finn and he walked in on me and Brit making out on the couch. She wanted a perfect score and thought me singing a John Melencamp song was hot. It was the phase where I tried convincing myself I was straight for my dad," he rolled his eyes.

We were all silent for a moment until Nick broke the silence, shouting that it was his turn. I must have looked distant or something because I felt Kurt's hand on my thigh and I immediately snapped out of my haze, turning and smiling at my boyfriend.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" He looked at me doubtfully. I leaned in, kissing him on the cheek, before Ethan yelled at us.

"Hey lovebirds! Stop eye fucking and play the game!" Kurt and I looked away from each other, blushing slightly at Ethan's words and turned our attention back to he circle.

"Sorry! What did Nick say?"

"I _said_ never have I ever gone skinny dipping!" Nick huffed.

Both Kurt and I added a dollar to the ever growing pile.

"Okay Blaine! Think you can stop ogling your boyfriend long enough to have your turn?" There were snickers all around the circle. I picked up a pillow near by and chucked it at Evans face, who yelped barley missing it.

"Okay, okay! Sorry! Just go!" He held up his hands in surrender.

I chuckled before pausing to think. "Never have I ever...had phone sex,"

There were groans, along with a cat call as Nick and Jeff blushed furiously and thew in a dollar each. I snickered, letting my head rest on Kurt's shoulder. I felt him press a kiss on my head before he spoke.

"Never have I ever gotten together with my best friend on a vacation," He grinned evilly and looked pointedly at Wes and David. Their faces and necks turned deep red as they lowered their heads, trying not to show it. It was silent for a moment before all the Warblers in the room started shouting.

"WAIT, WHAT?"

"YES! Wevid is _on!_"

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"WHO BOTTOMED?"

"Oh my _GOD_, Jeff! SHUT UP!" Wes shouted over everyone, making all the comments and calls end.

David sighed, looking at Wes before he looked back up. "Yes, Wes and I got together, a little after breakfast. He didn't react so well at first, and I had to be comforted by Blaine and Kurt, but he came in a while later and kissed me. Happy?" Half of the guys' mouths were hanging open in surprise while the others were grinning from ear to ear.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The twins started chanting, before everyone was joining in. Wes and David were blushing again, but leaned in and pecked each other on the lips quickly.

"Aww come on! That wasn't a real kiss! Klaine, show us a real kiss! Maybe they can learn," Ethan winked at us.

I shrugged and Kurt and I leaned in, kissing softly, then adding more passion and depth as it grew. I slipped my tongue on his lip and he gave me access, our tongues meeting in the middle and tangling together. My hand flew to his cheek as his hands went straight to my hair.

Someone cleared their throat, instantly pulling Kurt and I away from each other, cheeks red and flushed from the kiss...or make out session.

"ALRIGHT! Wevid! Your turn!" Reed pointed to them dramatically, everyone's attention tuning to the awkward looking couple.

David sighed and leaned in, pressing his lips against Wes'. His hand cupped his cheek, pulling him in slightly, letting themselves get lost in the kiss. Cat calls were going crazy when they pulled away, eyes dark.

I heard Kurt sigh and I looked over at him, cocking an eyebrow.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I nudged him gently with my shoulder.

"It's just so amazing how close we're getting. I mean sure, we were close before, but now...now it just seems like we're always that one big happy-crazy, family," I smiled at him.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," I leaned in and kissed him sweetly, not caring who was giving us cat calls or watching us.

* * *

The next day we decided to try going back to land. We shopped and went site seeing for a good chunk of the day, Kurt being smart this time and wearing shorts.

Around 7, the twins suggested we go to a bar, telling us they brought a bunch of fake ID's. After a short discussion, we decided to try it, finding a bar just a few blocks from the docking area.

The ID checker barely even glanced at our ID's before letting us in. Kurt, Reed, Cameron, Thad, Trent and I went to the bar, grabbing beers and settling down to talk. The twins, David, Wes, Nick and Jeff went straight to the dance floor.

There were several gay couples dancing, or making out in a corner, so the Wevid and Niff took this as an opportunity to dance with their partners.

"So, Blaine, have you two gotten it on yet?" Cameron waggled his eyebrows at me and Kurt.

I rolled my eyes. "You're so immature Cameron. If you really must know, yes we did, and it is none of your business,"

"Dude, calm down, I wasn't gonna ask for the details or anything!" He held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Hey, baby? Let's go dance," Kurt gently pulled on my arm and I let him lead me to the dance floor. An upbeat, sexy song was coming on right as we got there. I immediately pulled Kurt close, his back pressed against my chest, his arms wrapped around my neck, above his head.

He rolled his ass on my quickly hardening cock, moaning slightly at the feel. I moaned right along with him, before turning his head kind of awkwardly to kiss him. It was filled with lust and need and want, all tongue and teeth.

Things were slowly getting heated when a shout came not to far away from the dance floor.

"NICK! HOW COULD YOU?" I looked over to see Jeff standing several feet from Nick, tears streaming down his face, his hands clenched in fists at his side.

"Jeff, I didn't mean too! _Please_ believe me baby!"

"NO! I SAW WHAT I SAW AND YOU KNOW YOU ENJOYED IT! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME, BUT I GUESS NOT!"

"JEFFY! I _DO_ love you! Please! You have to believe me! Come on Jeffy!" Nick rushed forward to grab Jeff's hand but Jeff quickly pulled it away as if he was burnt.

"Do _not_ call me that," His voice dripped with venom. Soon tears were streaming down Nick's face as well, as he tried to stifle his sobs.

Kurt and I ran over, as well as all of the other guys. Well, the most sober ones at least. Kurt and I were closest to them and they let us try to handle it, but they were right there if we needed them.

Kurt ran over to Nick and wrapped an arm around him as I did the same to Jeff.

"What the hell is going on here?" I yelled.

"_Nicholas_ here, was just making out with someone else! And he let him touch him!"

"Jeff! No I didn't! Not like that! He was the one who grabbed my ass! I swear!" He tried to rush forward to hug Jeff, but Kurt held him back.

"Nick, what happened?" Kurt asked calmly, his eyes darting between the two.

"Nothing!" Jeff glared at him. "Okay, well this guy came up to me and asked me if I was here with anyone and before I could answer he attacked my face! I didn't mean for it to happen I swear!"

"No. NO! Nick, you _let _it happen! You _fucking_ moaned. You don't do that! I thought you loved me! I loved you Nick, I really did. And I _honestly _thought you felt the same way about me! But I guess not," I felt Jeff just give up.

Nick's tears came harder now. "Jeff! Jeff, please! PLEASE! I love you! You're my everything! I don't know what I'd do without you! Please believe me Jeff! Please!" His voice was barely a whisper at the end, as it was overcome with tears and fear for what was about to happen next.

Jeff shrugged me off and slowly made his way over to his boyfriend. The club had gone positively silent as everyone watched the scene unfold in front of them.

"Jeff?" His voice was shaking and his tears never stopped flowing from his eyes. His eyes were usually bright and hazel, but now they were dull and gray.

I was so scared for Jeff's next words. It was all I could do before they came out of his mouth.

"I thought we were gonna make it Nick. I really did. I loved you. Hell, I still love you and I probably won't ever stop. But what you did? I'm done. We're done. I can't deal with you _cheating_ on me with a guys who's twice your age and you don't even know. I love you Nick, I really do. And I know you do, or did at least. But, until you figure your...your _shit_ out, we're done," Jeff turned and walked away, out of the bar. Wes and David ran to catch up with them as Kurt and I helped Nick who was now hopelessly crumbling, his walls coming down.

The others were either too drunk to know what was going on, or they were passed out.

"J-J-Jeff! N-No! C-C-Come Back! P-p-please!" The words just kept coming out of his mouth as sobs wracked his small body and he fell to the floor, unable to stand.

I looked helplessly at Kurt, who had tears streaming down his face as well. I placed a hand to my face and it was only then that I realized I was crying too.

_What had happened to make this night go horribly wrong? Why was it that whenever we went on land, something always got in the way, making the night horrible. Why does someone always have to get hurt? Why is it always someone we love?_

These questions kept running through my head as I managed to collect the drunk guys and help them leave, managing a few of the security guards to help me carry the passed out ones back to the dock.

Needless to say, Nick hadn't stopped crying. He was miserable. And there was nothing I could do. Nothing anyone could do except Jeff. We couldn't help our hurting best friend.

And that, out of anything, is the worst feeling ever.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. So, someone asked for more Niff so here it is! Don't worry, they'll make up...in time. **

**Reviews are love  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers!**

**I just wanted to say THANK YOU to everyone who's reviewed and have put this story in their favorites and alerts! :D**

**So, yes, Niff has broken up...but don't worry! They'll be getting back together sometime soon! I don't really know when, but hopefully in the next couple chapters! :D  
**

**Italics are Blaine's texts, bold italics are Kurt's texts(:  
**

**This is kind of a depressing chapter...yeah...sorry guys. But it's still good! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Warblers or anything else recognizable ):**

* * *

Once we got back to the boat, all the passed out boys were already in their rooms, on their beds sound asleep.

I assumed Wes and David had brought Jeff to his and Nick's room, so Kurt and I brought the broken Nick to our room.

Nick hadn't stopped crying the whole way there and he could barely stand up on his own. He was so broken, and I didn't know what to do. I knew that he didn't mean to kiss that guy, he was just drunk, but I knew it had hurt Jeff really badly.

Nick immediately crawled into the bed, hugging a pillow and curled up in a fetal position, crying hard.

Kurt and I just looked at each other, not knowing what to do. We didn't want to move him because we both knew that wasn't going to happen and I doubted he was going to talk. Kurt and I had a silent conversation with our eyes, contemplating on whether one of us should go check on Jeff.

But right as we were about to decide not to, to give him space, David texted me.

_Dude come down here. Jeff's a mess and he's asking for you!_

Well that answered our question. I pulled Kurt to the side, since Nick had finally stopped crying and looked like he had cried himself to sleep.

"I'm gonna go check on Jeff. David said he's been asking for me," Kurt kissed me on the cheek and nodded.

"Okay baby. I'm gonna go get a water bottle for Nick for once he wakes up," We both walked out of the room, walking in opposite directions.

I got to Nick and Jeff's room and heard muffled crying before I knocked.

"Come in!" Wes yelled sounding somewhat exasperated.

I walked in slowly, just so I wouldn't scare Jeff. Once I saw him, I felt my heart literally break in two.

Jeff was curled up in the same position as Nick was, clutching a pillow close to him while tears came down his face and his body shook with sobs.

I ran over to the bed and knelt down by his head.

"Jeff? Jeff I'm right here. David and Wes said you wanted me," he opened his eyes to see me and scooted over to grab my neck, burying his face in the crook of my neck. I felt his hot tears on my skin as I got up to sit on the bed and rubbed his back as he cried.

I looked up to see David and Wes standing up and gesturing that they were leaving to give us some alone time. All I did was nod and smile at them, a silent thanks.

Once they were gone, I gently pried Jeff away from me, leaning over to grab several tissues. I handed them to him and he blew his nose and wiped his eyes. He took a long, shuddering breath to try to calm himself before he talked.

"Is he...is he okay?" He didn't meet my eyes.

"Umm...well, let's just say he was in the exact same position as you were on the bed and Kurt and I practically had to carry him to his room..." I didn't want Jeff to feel bad. "But he's sleeping now, so I guess that's good,"

Jeff's eyes welled up again. "I'm such a bad person! He must h-hate me n-n-now!" Tears poured down his face again.

I shook my head violently. "Jeff! Jeff, he doesn't hate you! He _loves_ you. He knows he screwed up but he didn't mean too. We both know him...he's stubborn and didn't want to admit that he did it," I tried soothing him.

"But he _did!_ He _did_ do it and now I don't know if I can trust him. But Blaine, I l-love him! He's my only love! He means the world to me, but I don't know if I can trust him. I don't know what to do,"

Frankly, I didn't know either. I just nodded and shifted so I was leaning against the headboard. I didn't say anything, just opened my arms to him and let him fall in them. I continued to rub his back as he cried a bit more.

Slowly his breathing slowed down and evened out, telling me that he had finally fallen asleep.

I sighed, pulling my phone out without shaking Jeff to look at the time. My eyes widened at it.

3:30 AM.

Oh. Yay. I quickly texted Kurt, not thinking he was awake, but decided to try anyways.

_Hey babe, Jeff fell asleep on me from crying. I think I'm gonna spend the night here. I love you. _

I was surprised when he replied back, rather quickly.

**_Alright. I love you too. Wait. How are we gonna do this whole...room thing?_**

Oh yeah. They shared a room, and there was no way that they were going to stay in here together.

_Shit. I didn't think about that. I guess one of them could sleep with us and the other could sleep with Wes and David? I don't really want either of them alone right now_.

_**Yeah, I know what you mean. Okay tomorrow let's just keep Nick in our room for now and I'll talk to Wes and David tomorrow to see if Jeff can bunk with them. I'll come over to get some of Nick's stuff now. **_

_Okay, just be quiet when you come in._

A few minutes later, Kurt came in quietly, tip toeing to the bed. He leaned over to kiss me gently on the lips and then looked down at Jeff. His eyes were filled with sympathy and sadness for he boy on my lap.

"I don't know what he's going to decide to do," I whispered softly to Kurt. I looked down at Jeff. "He told me he still loves Nick, and I don't doubt that at all, but he also said he doesn't trust him anymore. Which I can understand I guess..." I sighed.

"We just have to give them time to sort stuff out and to get them thinking again," I nodded.

Kurt slipped into the bathroom to grab Nick's toothbrush and toothpaste, then went to the dresser to pull out some clothes for the next day.

Before he left he came over to me and kissed me on the forehead before leaning down and kissing Jeff's too.

Soon after he left, I fell into a deep sleep, not waking until morning.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to Jeff stirring on my lap.

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking and squinting his eyes at the light coming through the window.

He seemed to realize that he was on my lap because he sat up quickly, mumbling a quick "sorry," to me.

We just sat in a somewhat awkward silence for awhile before I heard Jeff sniff a little. I quickly looked over to see him sitting cross legged, head down, hands in his lap.

"Jeff? Are you okay?" I ducked my head to try to catch his eyes only to see a couple of tears stream down his face. "Oh, Jeff," I opened my arms and he crawled into them like the night before, crying silently.

"I-I'm such a f-fuck up! I doubt he l-l-loves m-me now. Hell, I don't e-even like m-me right n-now. I screwed up a-any chance I h-had with h-h-him last night and I d-doubt he even w-want's to talk to me n-now," I could barely make out the last few words because he was crying too hard. I just turned him around and looked him straight in the eye.

"Jeffry Sterling. Don't you _ever_ say that. He definitely loves you, he just thinks that you don't. He feels terrible about what he did, but doesn't know what to do. I know he wants to talk you you, but you also need to regain his trust. You're one of my best friends, and I don't want you to get hurt. But if you're really meant to be together, than you guys will figure this all out. I promise," he just meekly nodded before taking a shuddering breath.

"Okay. Thank you Blaine...for everything. Um, I guess I'll get ready for the day...thank you for spending the night with me..." He stood up and kind of awkwardly stood there.

I stood up too, hugging the boy tightly to my chest. "It's no problem. Get ready then come for breakfast! We have plans today!" I gave him a wide smile as I turned and walked back to me and Kurt's room.

* * *

When I got back to our room, I walked in on a crying Nick on the bed with Kurt trying to console him.

When I stepped into the room, Kurt looked up at me with a pleading look. I noticed he was still in his pajamas.

"Nick?" I walked over to him. He looked up and then back down, crying still.

"Is he m-mad at me? Does h-he h-h-hate me?" his voice was so quiet and unsure it made my heart break even more.

"No! Not at all! Nick, he still love you with everything he is! He hates himself for breaking up with you, but doesn't trust you, but he definitely still loves you, he just needs some time to think," Nick sniffed loudly and stopped crying at these words.

"O-okay. Thank you Blaine," I leaned over and hugged him.

"No problem. You can use the bathroom first," He got up and shuffled his way to the bathroom clutching his clothes and toothbrush that Kurt handed him.

I sighed, getting up and making my way over to the dresser. I pulled out a pair of khaki shorts and a pink v-neck, but before putting them on, I just put my arms on top of the dresser, placing my forehead on top of them.

I felt Kurt's arms wrap around me and his head on my shoulder. I turned around and looked into his eyes.

"They're gonna be okay Blaine. I know them. We both know them. They're gonna make it, I promise,"

"I hope so...I love you," Kurt smiled.

"I love you so much," He placed a quick peck on my lips before stepping away to let me change.

Once we were both dressed, Nick came out of the bathroom, looking a little better.

"Um, so, how are we doing rooms? 'Cause I don't think Jeff wants me in our room..." he looked crestfallen again.

"Oh! You'll stay with us for a while and Jeff will stay with Wes and David," I smiled at him.

"O-okay. Thanks,"

"Ready for breakfast?" They both nodded so I grabbed my phone and sunglasses and we walked out to the front deck.

All the others were already there, including Jeff. I saw him and Nick look at each other then look away quickly, both blushing.

Time to break the awkwardness.

"Alright! So, I was thinking we could have a Warbler hang out? We can set up karaoke and a movie and we can bring out an electric stove and roast marshmallows and tell stories, you know, just hang out! But it's up to you! We could go swimming too! ...Or actually we could do that either way. But it's up to you guys!"

"No, Blaine that's a really good idea! We haven't all hung out-all of us together at all on this trip!" Trent said.

"Yeah, let's do it! It'll be fun!" Thad added grinning.

All the others nodded in agreement, including Nick and Jeff.

I clapped my hands together. "Okay! It's a plan! I'll have Mark bring out the projector and stuff and after breakfast we can just...hang out!" I sent a quick text to Mark, my family's event planner, telling him to bring out the stuff.

We spent the rest of the day telling stories, and just talking and having fun. Some of the guys were floating around in the water since we anchored the boat for the day. Others were roasting marshmallows and most were over by the little platform watching karaoke.

"Blaine! Blaine, come up and sing something!" Cameron yelled at me after Thad was done singing _Crazy In Love_.

I tried protesting but eventually gave up.

I looked through the songs and soon decided on one I knew Kurt would like.

I pressed play and winked at Kurt when he grinned at the intro.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

I heard the warblers back my up and I looked at Kurt again. He was gently smiling and his eyes were shiny with tears.

_ Black bird singing in the dead of night_  
_ Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_  
_ all your life_  
_ you were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_ Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly_  
_ Into the light of the dark black night._

Kurt now had tears streaming down his face, but his smile was still there.

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly_  
_ Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
_ Take these broken wings and learn to fly_  
_ All your life_  
_ You were only waiting for this moment to arise,_  
_ You were only waiting for this moment to arise,_  
_ You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

All the Warblers clapped and whistled and cheered as Kurt came on the stage, kissing me passionately on the lips.

"My mom always sang that to me," He smiled and giggled a little. "I love you, Blaine Anderson,"

"I know, I love you too," I lived just to be in that moment, right then, and right there.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't hate me! I tried making it happier at the end! Niff will get back together! I promise!**_  
_

**Please please PLEASE review! It get's Nick and Jeff together faster! lessthanthree **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I haven't updated in a while because I was gone from Thursday to Sunday at a retreat, and I didn't have my lapytop. BUT I'M BACK! :D**

**Okay, did anyone else see Darren on the MMVA's last night? SO. FREAKING. ADORABLE. He's such a little goober!  
**

**Alright, well enjoy this chapter and please review! (:  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Warblers or anything else recognizable!  
**

* * *

Later that night, Nick and I were in my room and Kurt and Jeff were in Jeff's room. I was on my laptop, and Nick was reading.

"Blaine?" Nick suddenly put his book down and turned towards me.

I looked up from my laptop and saw the look on his face. It was a mix of sadness, nervousness, and hurt. "Yeah...?"

"Can I...can I talk to you? About...you know...the whole Je-problem?"

I closed my laptop and walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"Okay. What's on your mind?"

"I miss Jeff. I know what I did was wrong and I regret it fully, but I jut feel like I don't know who I am anymore without him. He's my rock. We've been through everything together. When I first came to Dalton, he was the first person who talked to me. He was the first person who had actually cared enough to _listen_ to me about my past, and not judge me for it. It was _him_ who took me under his wing and made sure I didn't get hurt. He protected me from everything. Then we started dating and I thought, how could my life get any better?" His voice broke and his tears spilled over on his cheeks. I didn't say anything, but I grabbed his hand and let him compose himself.

"A-And then, it did. He loved me. I had never known how it _felt_ to be loved by someone _so _m-much. And then I screwed it up. E-everything I ever had with him, everything I've ever _said _or have _done_ with him, is all gone. A-and I don't know what to do," His voice was just above a whisper by this point, and tears were streaming down his face.

"Nick, I...I honestly don't know what to tell you. But if Jeff loves you he'll come back. He might've just needed some time to sort out his feelings and emotions. But I'm positive he still loves you, I don't think that will ever cha-" I got cut off by Jeff storming into the bedroom, his eyes alight with hundreds of emotions, Kurt running in after him.

"Jeff?" Nick stood up off of the bed.

"Nick, tell me the truth. Did you kiss him back?"

"No! I _promise_ I didn't! I _love_ you Jeff! I would _never_ do that to you, or even to _anyone!_ He just grabbed me! And I'm _so _sorry that I moaned...I swear, I didn't mean it...I was drunk, and I'm sorry. I love you...only you,"Jeff didn't say anything, but his features softened slightly.

"You still love me? Even after I broke up with you?"

"Of course I do, Jeff! What kind of question is that? You've been there for me through everything, I think it's impossible for me to stop loving you. But you don't love me. You said so yourself, I fucked everything up," Nick looked at the ground.

Kurt slowly made his way over to me and gingerly sat down on my bed and grabbed my hand, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open.

"What the hell are you talking about? Don't you remember what I said that night? I said I could never stop loving you. And it's the truth. I could never stop, no matter how much I would try. But seeing you kiss that guy...Nicky, I felt like you ripped my heart out and threw it away," Jeff's eyes were welling up with tears, and Nick's spilled over when Jeff used his nickname.

"I'm so sorry Jeffy. I wish I could take it back, I really do,"

"I know, me too. But you know what? We can only move forward from here...if you want to..."

Nick's eyes lit up and a small smile appeared on his face as he took a step closer to Jeff. "Are you kidding me? Of course I do,"

"Then Nicholas Duval, will you be my boyfriend again?" Nick didn't say anything but nodded furiously and Jeff opened his arms and he threw himself in them, both of them just standing there for a minute before moving on to make out...in my room.

Awesome.

I nudged Kurt with my shoulder. "Wanna go out and see what the others are doing?" He nodded.

We quietly got up and left the room, both of us breathing a sigh of relief. We turned to each other and busted out laughing.

Kurt just shook his head before grabbing my hand and pulled us to the main deck where we found Wes and David cuddling on a lounge chair.

Kurt immediately pulled me to a stop, several yards away from the couple. He gripped my hand tightly and quietly "Aww!" ed watching them.

I just grinned at Kurt when he started jumping up and down when Wevid kissed.

Wes pulled back and looked over at us with a knowing smirk.

"Oops. Busted!" I laughed as I walked forward, sitting on a lounge chair with Kurt, right across from Wes and David.

"Hey guys! Havin' fun?"

"Shut up Anderson," David muttered.

"Well, I have news! Niff is back on! Actually more than on...they're making out in our room, that's why we came out here, but found another couple making out! You outta just call this the make out boat!"

"Wait-Niff is back together? AWESOME!" Wes turned to his boyfriend with his palm open.

David groaned and glared at me and Kurt, pulling his wallet out and taking a 20 dollar bill and placing it in Wes' waiting hand, while Kurt and I laughed at the whole situation.

"So, how are you guys doing? Like with the whole relationship thing?" Kurt put his elbow on his knee and rested his chin in his palm.

Wes and David looked at each other and smiled. "Really good. Really, _really_ good," Wes turned back to us and smiled.

"I'm really happy for you guys. You deserve it,"

"Awwwww shucks Blainers!" David reached out and ruffled my hair. I pulled away, but grinned.

"Oh my God, we should totally double date sometime!" Kurt grabbed my hand and bounced up and down in the chair excitedly.

"Let's just hope they're still together by the time we get back and COD doesn't tear them apart," That earned a slight slap from Wes.

"Kidding! Sheesh! Diva," Wes glared at me.

"Kurt, that sounds like an awesome idea! Who knows, maybe Niff wants to join us!"

I laughed. "So, what have you guys been up to tonight?"

"Well, we watched the twins and Cameron have a marshmallow eating contest...Cameron won," I snorted. Of course he did. "And then Reed almost fell off the boat and Thad had to catch him," Kurt groaned and face palmed. "And Trent and Cameron had a _very_ heated debate about Kangaroo's and Koalas. Then we came out here!"

"Sounds like we missed a lot!"

"Oh, trust me. It was chaos. I think they all went to Reed's room to play Black Ops or COD," David rolled his eyes.

"Of course they did,"

Wes and David laughed. "But yeah, we're really happy. Honestly, I never had even _really_ thought about us being a couple...I thought our _AWESOME_ bromance was to tight to break you know? But after my...um...freak out...I finally started thinking about it, and decided to give it a try. It took Kurt to get me to realize I am hopelessly in love with my best friend," David smiled and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend.

Kurt sighed and let his head drop on my shoulder as we watched some of our best friends be in love.

When they pulled away, their hands were clasped and they both had brilliant smiles on their faces. "I guess we really have you guys to thank...Kurt, for helping this guy get his shit together,"

David ignored they offended "Hey!" from Wes.

"And Blaine, for helping me and being there for me before Wes came in. You guys honestly are some of the best friends ever," I smiled and squeezed Kurt's hand before standing up and bending down to hug my friends, Kurt following my actions after.

We all sat down again and ended up talking and joking and laughing for a good few hours, before realizing how late it was.

"Wow. We really have no life. Guys, it's 2 in the morning!"

"What? No way!" Kurt peeked over at my watch. His eyes widened when he saw that the time was true.

We all stood up holding our boyfriend's hands.

"Well, I guess we'll see you in the morning," David reached over to hug us again.

"Unless I throw you over board in the night..."

"You're too much of a hobbit to be able to pick us up, Blainey bear,"

"I'm not _that_ short!"

"Oh yes you are Blaine,"

"_Kuuuurt!_ Tell them I'm not a hobbit!"

"We're supposed to be honest and open in this relationship right?" I nodded.

"Then babe? You're a hobbit," I opened my mouth in protest. "But! You're an _adorable_ hobbit, who's all mine," I smiled and kissed him chastely on the lips.

I heard a gagging noise and pulled away to see David pretending to throw up and Wes helping by pretending to die.

"OH MY GOD! I'm throwing up Klainebows!"

"Klainebows? _Really?_" The two council men shrugged.

"Whatever. Night guys!" I pulled Kurt away to our room.

* * *

"You know what? We've got some really good friends," Kurt said to me while putting on his moisturizer.

"Yeah...yeah, I guess we do," I smiled as I took my contacts out.

Kurt capped his moisturizer bottle and stood up, walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.

"I've got a pretty good boyfriend too," I shivered as his hot breath hit my skin.

I turned in his arms, twining my arms around his neck. "Oh yeah? Well, so do I. He's got the most perfect personality, and his hair and fashion is always impeccable, and his _eyes_, oh my god, his eyes are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And don't even _get_ me started on his body! He's perfect. What's your boyfriend like?" I grinned up at Kurt.

"Blaine! How do you expect me to top that!" I shrugged. "UGH! Okay, well, he's a hobbit, but he's the most adorable hobbit you will ever meet. He's got really curly hair that he kills by plastering it with 3 gallons of gel, and his fashion sense is fairly good. I love his eyes. I get lost in them every single time I look at them," Our eyes locked. "His...his body is like it came from the gods. And his personality? No one can compete. He's utterly, amazingly, perfect,"

I leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

"Well, I'd like to meet this boyfriend of yours sometime," I smirked before leaning in again to kiss my boyfriend.

* * *

Later that night when we were in bed, we still hadn't gone to sleep. We stayed up for about 30 minutes talking quietly for half of it, the other half we spent just lying in each others presence, soaking up every moment we had together alone.

"You know what?" I had my arm around Kurt's shoulders, his head rested on my chest, out free hands tangling together.

"Hmm?"

"This has got to be the best weekend of my life. Ever. And that's saying a lot because the twins and I went to a Starkid concert one weekend and got to meet them and everything,"

Kurt snorted. "You're so obsessed, but I love you for it," he moved his head so his lips were only inches away from mine.

"You're so beautiful," I murmured to him.

"Mmm, you're perfect,"

"Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"I love you,"

Kurt leaned up to kiss me softly on the lips.

"I love you too. So much,"

"Mmmm...go to sleep. You're tired. We have plans for tomorrow!"

"Don't wanna...wanna...wanna look atchu..." his eyelids were slowly shutting as he fought to stay awake. I found this completely adorable.

I chuckled. "Sleep love," I whispered, stroking his hair with the hand with the arm around his shoulders.

I waited until his breathing evened out and I knew he was asleep. I placed a simple kiss on his head and watched as he smiled slightly in his sleep.

I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so to The-Little-Joker who asked for more Wevid, I will be writing some more in later chapters, but for now, here's a little bit of them for you! (:**

**I'm almost ready to post the first chapter of my new Klaine story! It will be called But Of All These Friends And Lovers so when it's posted, go check it out!  
**

**I love you all!  
**

**Please please _please! _review if you want faster updates!(:  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello again! (:  
**

**Well, needless to say, I'm not too happy with this chapter. I've been drawing blanks for this story and I'm having a hard time focusing on it. But I did my best, so enjoy this chapter as best as you can! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, the Warblers, or anything else you may recognize ):  
**

* * *

The next morning when I woke up, Kurt wasn't in bed next to me. I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, before glancing around the room frowning.

"Kurt?"

"In here babe!" Kurt's voice came out of the bathroom.

I rolled out of bed and made my way over to the bathroom where Kurt was spraying his perfectly coiffed hair with hairspray. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my chin on his shoulder as I watched him in the mirror.

When he was done he spun around in my arms and pecked me on the lips, pulling away smiling.

"Good morning," He smiled.

"It is now!" Kurt frowned. "I woke up without my gorgeous boyfriend beside me," I quickly clarified.

"Oh. Well, your gorgeous boyfriend has to go feed the ugly, wild beasts,"

"Hey! I'm telling them you said that!"

"They're absolutely frightened of me. I doubt they'll even try to put up a fight," he winked at me before sashaying out of the room and to the main deck.

I shook my head before getting out my shaver and toothbrush, quickly getting ready for the day. When I was done in the bathroom, I walked out to my dresser and pulled out a _Freelance Whales_ t-shirt, my favorite band, and another pair of khakis. I pulled on a pair of my boat shoes and grabbed my hot pink sunglasses and my phone before walking out of the room.

I found all of the guys at the breakfast table, scarfing down as much food as their mouths could handle. I just smiled and shook my head.

"Food good?" I asked as I sat down in a chair next to Kurt and Jeff. All I got back were glares from everyone around the table.

I put my hands up in mock surrender. "Kidding! Jeez!" I piled my plate with fruit and made myself a breakfast burrito, leaving out onions.

"Hey Blainey-Bear! What are we doing today?" Thad asked, his mouth full of...well, who really knows?

"I was thinking we could try some water sports?" I looked around hopefully.

"That would be fun, but isn't this boat like a little...uh, big?" Trent cocked his head.

"Yeah, that's why we're docking and renting a speed boat,"

"OH! THAT'S SO COOL!" All the guys broke out in huge grins. Well all except Kurt.

"Kurt? Babe? What's wrong?"

"I...I uh, don't really like the water," I must have looked confused because he quickly said, "I mean, I don't mind being on top of it...like in a boat, but I don't like being _in_ it. It's so dirty! It has fish and fish crap and dirt and who knows what kinds of chemicals, and plants and bugs and-_God, _dead things and it's just so gr-" I cut him off with a soft kiss on his lips.

"Babe, your gonna be fine. And I know it's not that, because you were absolutely fine when we went snorkeling! What's really bothering you?" I squeezed his thigh, smiling softly at him.

He sighed dramatically. "I've never done...water sports. Like tubing, skiing, wake boarding, you know, that kind of stuff,"

"That's what you're worried about? Babe, Jeff's never done this before either, but he's just as excited to learn! And you wanna know somethin' else?" He nodded. "I'll be with you the whole time! We don't have to do the hard stuff, but tubing is really easy and fun. And 2 people can do it at once!" I grinned goofily at him.

He giggled before leaning in to kiss me on the cheek. "Okay, only if you do it with me,"

"Always,"

* * *

An hour later, we were docking and everyone had changed into swim trunks. I pulled down my sunglasses to my eyes and grabbed ran out of the room.

I was greeted with the sight of everyone surrounded by Reed who apparently had just fallen off of the karaoke stage and had hit his head.

"Uhh, guys is everything alright?"

"Yup! Hey Blaine! Are we docking soon?" Reed clumsily stood up, falling a little bit on Evan when his footing got off balance.

"Yeah, we should be on land, ready to get off in the next 10 minutes or so!" Cheers and whoops went up as I grinned.

"So, what kind of things do you want to be able to do? I have to get the equipment before hand,"

"Skiing!"

"Tubing!"

"Wakeboarding!"

"Wakeskating!"

"What the hell is _wakeskating_?" I asked confused.

"Oh, it's like wakeboarding, except the board isn't attached to your feet!" David supplied.

"Dude, I wanna try that!" I started jumping up and down and squealed like an 8 year old girl.

"So, do we have to order the stuff or...?" Ethan spoke up.

"Nope, there's a shack that has all the things we need!"

"Awesome!"

_"We are now docked. You may now proceed to land, be back on the boat at 8 o'clock PM. Thank you and have fun boys!" _The captain's voice came over the loud speaker.

"Alright! Let's go have some fun!" I yelled as everyone cheered and we ran off the boat.

Kurt came up beside me, grabbing my hand. I looked over at him and saw that his eyes were wide and he was leaning into me.

"Hey, I promise it's gonna be fun! And I promise I won't make you do anything that you don't want to...but you _have_ to try tubing. That's a must," I winked at him before kissing him on the cheek and pulling us after the other guys.

"You'd better not let me die Mr. Anderson,"

"Wouldn't dream of it,"

* * *

"Hello there lad! What can I get for ya?" An older man came out of the shack as I was looking at all the equipment with Wes and David.

"Oh, hi! I need two of those tubes," I pointed to a blue and green _Slice Airhead_ tubes. "One pair of regular skis, and wakeboard," I grinned at the man, and David nudged me with his shoulder. "Oh! Do you happen to have any thing for wakeskating?"

"Sure do son! Their in the back! How many do you need?"

"Just one, thanks!" He nodded as he ran back into he shack, coming back out no later than 30 seconds after handing me the yellow wakeskate.

"Thank you sir!" I handed him over some money for the rentals.

"Anytime lad! Say, why do you need all these?" He looked at us with genuine interest.

"Well, 12 of us are on a boat trip and we decided to rent a smaller speed boat and do some water sports!"

The man made a small grunt of amusement. "Well have fun boys! Be sure to return everything by 7:30 tonight!" He patted me on the shoulder before turning around and walking back into the small shack.

I turned and faced Wes and David who were holding hands now that the man was gone and were making lovey eyes at each other.

"Come _on_ guys! We've only got...like 6 hours to do everything!" I clapped my hands to get their attention as they both blushed.

"Sorry Blainers," My eyes softened.

"Don't apologize, I know what it's like to be in love, trust me," I winked at them before picking up the skis in one arm and the wakeboard and wakeskate in the other.

"Now help me with this!" I grinned at them as they each lifted up a tube over their heads as we walked back to the others.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Once everyone was in the rather large, yet small speed boat, we decided to do tubing first as they would take the most room in the boat.

"Oo! Blaine! Can Evan and I go first?" Ethan was practically vibrating with excitement.

"Yeah! Go ahead!" They high-fived each other as they put on their life jackets and climbed out of the boat, setting the tubes in the water and laying across them.

Nick, Jeff, Thad, David and I knew how to drive the boat, so we would be taking turns while people traded places. I was first for driving so I turned on the blower and waited for the engine to warm up. When I thought it was good to go, I started the boat, loving the sound of the clean motor.

"Ready?" I yelled at the twins. They gave me huge goofy grins and thumbs up.

I slowly pulled out of the dock and gently turned the boat so the nose was facing the water. I waiting for Trent to finish feeding the rope to them before tightening it so it wouldn't get caught in the engine.

"Alright Blaine! They're good to go!" Trent called to me.

I grinned wickedly before lurching the boat to a sudden fast speed, laughing at all the shrieks and cries of protest and surprise from the twins and everyone on the boat.

I twisted and turned the boat, trying to knock the guys off, but they held on tight. I made sharp turns and then gunned the engine, making the boat practically fly with the momentum.

"Holy shit! Blaine, they both just flew off!" Thad yelled.

I immediately slowed the boat, turning around to pick up the twins who were now laughing hysterically in the water.

"Have fun guys?" I called as I neared them.

"Dude, that was fucking amazing!" I laughed again.

"Do you guys want to switch now?"

"Yeah, sure! Why don't you and Kurt go?" Evan winked.

I turned to Kurt who was frozen in shock and fear.

"Babe? Wanna go? I can have Jeff drive and he goes slow," I looked at Jeff who smiled and nodded.

"Uh...I mean...um. Sure?" Kurt sounded unsure of himself. I hopped out of the seat anyways, letting Jeff take over while the twins climbed up on the little ladder, grabbing towels and wrapping them around their waists.

I held out my hand to Kurt who gripped it like a lifeline before making out way to the back of the boat. I had turned the engine off so we could get in without having to avoid the running propeller. I jumped on top of my tube as Kurt slowly lowered himself on his. I could see him gripping the handles so hard his knuckled were turning white.

"Hey, look at me," he did with worried eyes. "We'll go slow. If you want to speed up we will," He snorted at this. "But I promise. You won't die. And I'll be right here with you the whole time! It'll be impossible to fall off if we go slower," I smiled hopefully reassuringly to my boyfriend as Jeff started the boat again.

"Ready guys?" Jeff called over his shoulder.

"Go for it! But go slow!"

Jeff slowly started to move the boat forward, around 5 miles an hour. We were at a pretty steady speed, enough momentum for the tubes to move around and the wind to blow in our hair.

After a few moments Kurt began to loosen his grip and smile a little bit. I looked over at him and laughed, he was clearly enjoying the ride.

"Wanna go faster?" I yelled above the noise.

He looked hesitant at first but nodded, gripping the handles again a little tighter.

I gave the spectators on the boat a thumbs up, signaling to go faster.

We speed up to about 15 miles an hour, Kurt and I laughing and shrieking whenever we hit a wave. I saw the others on the boat laughing at us and taking pictures.

When we stopped again about 5 minutes later, Kurt was absolutely beaming and laughing giddily.

We switched out the tubes for the water skis and waited for Trent to get situated in the water. I sat down in his empty seat and pulled Kurt down on my lap. He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me on the lips, smiling the whole time.

"I love you. Thank you for making me do that,"

"I love you too. And you're welcome. I really hope you have fun the rest of the day Kurt...you deserve it," I smiled softly before connecting our lips again.

"Alright you two, cut it out," Cameron said smiling a little.

"Hey! What about Wevid over there? They're practically having a competition on who can suck face more!" I protested.

And it was true. Wes was straddling David's lap as they heatedly made out, David sucking Wes' bottom lip as Wes moaned quietly into his mouth.

"That means you guys too!" Cameron thew a rolled up towel at their heads, effectively making them blush and jump away from each other.

"Okay! I'm ready!" Trent's voice got all our attention as we got out our phones and cameras, ready to document this boating experience.

The rest of the day included more skiing, mostly failed attempts by Wes and David, several attempts at waterboarding from Nick, Cameron, Reed, and Jeff, who actually managed to do some tricks, and complete failed attempts at wakeskating from mostly everyone but Kurt.

As we headed back to the large boat, we were all still on our highs from the adrenaline, cracking jokes and laughing.

We stayed up late that night, all crowded into one circle on lounge chairs with blankets draped over our laps. With only a few days left on our trip, we tried to pack as much as we could in that one day and night, just enjoying the last bit of freedom of adults that we had before we went our separate ways for the rest of the summer.

* * *

**A/N: So, again, this chapter was kind of hard to write at first. I have absolutely no idea for what I want to happen next. I am having major writers block for this story, so any kinds of prompts or suggestions would be greatly appreciated! (:**

**Reviews are like my crack!(:  
**

Oh! And a little self promotion, I have a new story up called But Of All These Friends And Lovers and it's focused around the Dalton boys again, but Klaine hasn't exactly...well, happened yet. But I can assure you it's worth reading! :D check it out!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello there all you beautiful people sitting at their computers reading this! (:**

**Guess what! Riker Freaking Lynch tweeted me AGAIN for the 2nd time a few days ago! :D And also on that day, I got my R5 merch package and signed headshot! Eeep! :D  
**

**So, I'm in a really good mood so here's a chapter for you!**

**I got a prompt from _KlainerForevr_ for them to meet someone they know while on vacation! So here's my attempt at it! (:  
**

**WARNING: SMUUUUUT! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, The Warblers, or anything else recognizable...I'll be in the corner if you need me...  
**

* * *

When Kurt and I were back in our room, we laid down on our bed, just staring into each others eyes.

"You know, these past several days have honestly been the best of my life, even with everything that's happened," Kurt broke the silence first.

I smiled at him, reaching out with my hand to cup his cheek in my hand, gently swiping my thumb on his cheekbone. "Mine too,"

"You know, even with everything that's gone down, no one is bashing on each other or getting mad at someone else. There's practically no drama, except you know for Nick and Jeff...and that rude lady, but it's just so...peaceful. So unlike the New Directions," Kurt sighed.

"Yeah, it's really cool how close we all are. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm sure a lot of the New Directions are close, but I mean...we just seem to have that connection you know?" Kurt just hummed in response before attaching his lips to mine.

The kiss was soft and sweet, full of love and care. But then I felt Kurt's tongue swipe across my lower lip, making me growl before giving him access to my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance, as I rolled us over so I was on top of Kurt.

He reached up, tangling his long, slender fingers in my hair, gently tugging on it, pulling my closer to his body.

"Kuuuurt," I practically whined when he pulled away from the kiss.

"Shh. No talking," He winked, rather suggestively at my before reaching for the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head, leaving my shirtless.

He threw the shirt somewhere in the room before immediately reattaching our lips. I gently nibbled on his bottom lip, making him moan quietly in pleasure. I continued to place feather light kisses on his face, trailing down his jawline, to his neck. He threw is head back to give me more exposure to the sweet, porcelain skin.

"Mmm, Kurt...shirt...off...now," He quickly sat up, tugging off his shirt before pushing me backwards on the bed, kissing my jawline, down my neck, and onto my chest.

"Oh God...K-Kurt!"

"Yes baby?" He looked up at me through his long lashes, smiling innocently.

"Tease," I muttered. I pulled him back up to claim his lips again, slowly running my hands up and down his sides, making him shiver slightly. I rolled him over again, kissing all the way down his chest.

I quickly licked a nipple, making him moan rather loudly as his hands tugged at my hair again. I gently nibbled and sucked on, before moving on to his other one.

"_Fuc__k, fuck, fuck..._Blaine!" I chuckled softly before continuing my path downwards, kissing down the line of his slightly defined abs.

When I got to his waist band, I quickly unbuttoned his pants, pulling them off as fast as I could. I could see a small dark spot on his purple and black boxer briefs from his pre come.

"So fucking sexy," I growled before launching at his mouth again, suckling on his lip as I palmed him through the thin fabric.

"Gahh! Holy shit! Blaine! Wait-wait baby," I pulled back, confused.

"What? Did I hurt you? Oh my god Kurt did I bit you too hard? Why didn't you tell me!"

"Blaine! You didn't hurt me," I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then what?"

"You're not playing fair," I looked at him quizzically. "You're pants are still on," he quickly sat up, undoing my button and zipper before pulling my khaki's off my hips. I quickly kicked them onto the floor along with our other clothes.

I moved to kiss him again, but he placed his hands on my chest, pushing me back down.

"Uh uh. I'm in charge," I nodded quickly, completely turned on by it.

He started kissing quickly down my chest and stomach before getting to my waist band. He kissed my arousal through my boxers, making me throw my head back and moan, tangling my fingers in Kurt's hair.

He looped his fingers in the elastic, pulling the only thing separating us off. He took my cock in his hand and pumped it a few times, making me moan even louder and tug at his hair some more.

Suddenly I felt his mouth around me, sinking down as far as he could go. It was all I could do from coming right then and there. His wet, hot tongue and mouth sucking and licking all up and down my length was overwhelming.

"Fuck! Kurt! Baby...if you don't stop soon-ungh! I'm gonna...oh god, I'm gonna come soon!" Kurt didn't make any indication to move, but hummed around my cock, making me loose it completely.

He licked and swallowed every last drop of me before moving up to kiss me. I could still taste me on his lips, salty and bitter, yet not disgusting in any way.

"God, I love you _so_ much. Let me return the favor," He shook his head.

"Don't bother...I uh, already took care of that," He blushed slightly.

"I made you come just by you sucking me off?"

"Well, a hand of mine may have been involved 2 times, but other than that yes. You're so fucking sexy, it's almost impossible not to!" I smiled before yawning, pulling Kurt into my chest so we were facing each other.

"I love you," I kissed his nose.

"I love you too," Our eyes quickly closed as we both fell asleep, limbs tangled together, smiles on our faces.

* * *

The next day, I had planned to dock once more, just to go sight seeing and be all together.

"Okay guys! Today will be our last day to dock! So, I was thinking we could go do a little sight seeing, explore, you know, have fun?"

"Oh young one. We all know how much fun you and Kurtie Pie had last night," Wes winked at us, causing both Kurt and I to look down and blush beet red.

"Well, I think it's a totally awesome idea!" Reed said. Despite all the laughing, there were nods of heads and murmurs of agreement.

"Very good then! Let's get going! We docked about 10 minutes ago, so really either way you wouldn't have had a choice,"

20 minutes later we were standing outside of a lighthouse, that looked ancient.

"Are you sure it's safe to go in this without it crumbling down?" Trent eyed me warily.

"Yeah! Come one guys, people go in this every day! It's not going to just fall because we go in it!"

"I wouldn't be so sure," I hear Kurt mutter beside me. I sniggered before grabbing his hand to lead us into the lighthouse.

There was a large swirl of iron black stairs that led up to the top. I grinned before dropping Kurt's hand and started up the steps, calling for the others to follow me. Reluctantly, they did, but that didn't stop the complaining that it was going to fall and they were going to die.

By the time I got up to the top, the other guys were far behind me. I don't know where I get the energy, but I was barely out of breath by the time I reached the top. Kurt followed in soon after, just a little bit disheveled than I was.

"Babe, how do you do that? That was like, 20 flights of stairs!" He panted a little bit.

"After all the times I've had to run up and down the stairs at Dalton from Wes telling me what to do, you get the strength to do at least 50 flights," Kurt just shook his head, a look of pure shock on his face.

"Where are the others?"

"Oh, well by the time you were up here, they were about 6 swirls down," I groaned. Those guys were going to kill me.

"Well they better hurry their asses up!" I walked over to one of the unoccupied windows gasping at the sight below it.

There was a perfect view of Lake Eerie with a clean beach with almost white sand. The water was a beautiful blue with a few large rocks sticking up in some places with seagulls resting on them.

"Babe, come here," Kurt gladly walked over, also gasping when he saw the view.

"This is so beautiful," He breathed.

"Well, I wouldn't say that with you standing right here," I turned towards him, our eyes meeting. There was the slightest bit of pink on his cheeks as he smiled.

"You're such a sap," He gently caressed my face as I pulled him into a soft, chaste kiss.

"You love it," I smiled.

"That I do," We were met by a large chorus of 'Awww!" 's all coming from the out of breath, yet still annoying Warblers who had quietly entered the lighthouse.

"Blainers! Guess who we ran into on the way up! That's why it took us so long!" Cameron had a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, that's why it took you so long," I stifled a laugh at Kurt's comment.

"Who Cam?" I rolled my eyes.

"HEY LITTLE BRO! GUESS WHO'S HERE?"

Oh.

Dear.

God.

My brother Cooper Anderson was standing there, his arms wide open, a grin plastered on his face.

"COOP!" I launched myself in my brothers arms, hugging him tightly. "Oh my god! What are you doing here? Actually I don't even care, you're here! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I'm here with Jessica! We decided to come to the beach and when we saw some of the Warblers after you and Kurt pretty much ran upstairs, we decided to come up here to surprise you!"

"Wait, Jessica's here! WHERE?" Jessica is Coopers long time girlfriend. She's one of the nicest, most down to earth people that I know. She has long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She's not bothered by me being gay, in fact she get's down right pissed when people tell us it's a sin.

"Right here Blainey!" A high voice came through the small room as Jessica pushed her way through the group of guys.

"Jess! I've missed you so much!" I gave her a huge hug before I heard someone clear their throat. I looked over and suddenly remembered Kurt.

"Oh! Coop, Jess, this is my boyfriend-"

"Kurt! Blaine, we know who he is. You've told us pretty much enough about him for us to write a book!" Cooper stepped forward to engulf a surprised Kurt in a hug. Jessica stepped forward to hug him also, but a less rough than Coopers.

All the other guys have met Cooper and Jessica before, just before I knew Kurt.

Eventually it got to crowded in the small space of the top of the lighthouse with tourists coming in and out of it. We decided to go out to the beach and sit at one of those large picnic tables...well put two of them together.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" I turned towards my brother.

"Well, we didn't know what to do for the summer, so I thought coming back home for a while would be fun! We don't really know what we're doing for the rest of the summer though since this was one of the last things to do here,"

"You guys should come on the boat with us!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. I slapped my hand over my mouth, earning a few laughs from Kurt and the other Warblers. "I mean, if you wanted to and if it was okay with these guys,"

"I don't know Blainers, I don't want to take away the fun in your vacation here with your boyfriend and friends..." Cooper looked at Kurt and my friends worriedly.

"Please? Please please please, _PLEASE?_" I turned towards Kurt and the others. "What do you guys say for Coop and Jess to finish up this magical trip with us?" A cheer went up from everyone, well everyone but Kurt who just smiled and nodded.

"I think you guys should! And Cooper, it seems as if you and Blaine haven't had much time to see each other so this would be the perfect time to catch up!" Kurt chimed in. I squeezed his hand in thanks before planting a big kiss on his cheek. "And besides, I can tell Jessica has just as good fashion as me. Is that a Marc Jacobs dress?" Kurt winked at Jessica.

Jess's eyes light up. "Oh my god yes! He's only the most talented fashion designer ever!" Soon Jessica had moved away from Cooper and had begun a very deep discussion with Kurt about fashion. I scooted closer to Cooper while my friends decided to go play in the sand. Well most of them anyways. Wes and David were making out and so were Nick and Jeff.

"You sure you're okay with this B?"

"Of course I am! I haven't seen you and Jess since Thanksgiving!"

"Okay B, I'll make you a deal. We'll stay with you guys if you can help me with one thing," I nodded, eager to hear what he wanted me to do. "I...I bought an engagement ring for Jessica a few weeks ago...and I need all your guys' help for an absolutely unforgettable, magical, amazing proposal. You think you can help me with that?" I held in a squeal before throwing myself in his arms once more.

"I love you Coop," I felt his arms tighten around my shoulders.

"I love you too B," I smiled, barely holding my excitement in for what was going to happen for the last 5 days we had on the boat.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! So, Cooper is now going to be on vacation with them!****(:**

**Follow me on twitter! ilovedarren938  
**

**Reviews make the proposal extra soon and special(:  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Herro! I am SO FREAKING SORRY for not updating in like...almost 2 weeks! I have been SO busy! I went for a week without internet and the when I got home, some Comcast people came and fucked up my internet for 2 days! Then, yesterday I had my family reunion and I came home to exhausted to type!  
**

**So to make up for my absence, I'm giving you an extra long chapter!(:  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
**

* * *

5 days. 5 days left until we were going to be back in Lima, getting ready to go our separate ways to college. However, with my brother and hopefully, my future sister in law now joining us on the boat, we had some proposal planning to do.

The same night that they all ran into Cooper and Jessica, we had all retreated to our rooms where I was sitting on the edge of the bed and Kurt was reading a magazine while laying on his stomach next to me.

I was writing all the possible ideas for song choices, quickly making a little list.

_-Silly Love Songs_

_-Just The Way You Are  
_

_-What Makes You Beautiful  
_

_-Love You Like A Love Song  
_

_-Without You  
_

_-We Found Love  
_

_-In My Life  
_

_-Say You'll Stay  
_

_-Marry You  
_

"Hey Kurt?" Kurt didn't look up but made a small noise of acknowledgement. "What song should we sing out of these for Cooper's proposal to Jess?" He slowly lowered his magazine and raised his head to look at me in bewilderment.

"HE'S PROPOSING?" Kurt practically screeched.

Oops.

"Blaine how could you not tell us?"

"I'm sorry! I was so focused on getting the proposal ready that I forgot to tell you guys!"

"_Blaine!_ You couldn't of had a proposal performance without telling us!"

I thought for a moment. "Oh yeah...I'm sorry," I hung my head before I felt the bed move so Kurt was sitting right next to me. He lifted my chin up so I could look him in the eyes.

"Babe, you have nothing to be sorry for!" He quickly kissed me before grabbing the list out of my hands, making me whine. "Now let me see this list! No, no, no, NO-ooh! I like this one!" He pointed to _Without You_ before grabbing the pen out of my hands as well, circling the song.

He got up off the bed to go tell the others I assume, but stopped when I grabbed his wrist, causing him to stop and turn back around to me.

"Kurt? Can I...can I ask you something?" I didn't meet his eyes, a dead give-away that I was nervous about something. He nodded, sitting back on the bed looking at me with worried eyes. "Have you uh...um, h-have you ever th-thought about um, u-us...?"

"What? I didn't understand any of that babe,"

"Have you ever thought about us...um, ever getting...married?" I definitely didn't meet his eyes this time. I could feel my cheeks burning as the silence grew longer.

"Blaine? Blaine please look at me," I slowly lifted my head to stare into the glasz eyes I love so much. "I love you so much. And I think about getting engaged to you, marrying you, becoming parents with you every day. I want nothing else Blaine, nothing," My eyes had long filled with tears and now were spilling over as Kurt's soft lips met mine in the most passionate kiss ever known to man.

"Really? You mean all that?" I asked after I reluctantly pulled away when the source of air was necessary.

"Every single word of it. Blaine, I can't even begin to _imagine_ what my life would be like without you! You complete me. You're my everything and I love you more than anything else in the wo-mph!" I cut off is (adorable) rambling by pressing my lips again to him, effectively shutting him up once more.

"I love you Kurt. Now, let's go to bed so we can rehearse tomorrow!" I scrambled off the bed and quickly changed into my pj's, brushed my teeth and clambered into bed, laid down and began to fake snore.

I hid a smile as I heard Kurt mutter, "Such a child," while getting changed.

5 minutes later however, I felt another body next to mine and felt Kurt's arm drape around my waist, effectively making me shimmy into his chest, sighing.

I heard Kurt's breath even out but I stayed awake, replaying his words in my brain. "_I think about getting engaged to you, marrying you, becoming parents with you_," I went to sleep, smiling and dreaming about the day I would marry Kurt.

* * *

The next morning, both Kurt and I were up super early, earlier than all the others! I made sure Jessica and Coop were towards the end of the hallway so we could practice in the gathering room. Kurt and I quickly dressed before running down the hallway, knocking loudly on each door, awaking the dead.

Once everyone's sleepy heads popped out into the hallway, some of them glaring at me, I put on a grin before clapping my hands together.

"Okay! I need everyone dressed and ready to sing in 30 minutes down in the gathering room! Let's go let's go! I have _very_ important news! 30 minutes! Go!" Doors were slammed and grumbles were made but everyone seemed to know to listen to me.

Sure enough, 30 minutes later everyone but Cooper and Jessica were in the gathering room, waiting to hear the important news.

I didn't want to waste anytime so I came right out with it. "Cooper's gonna ask Jess to marry him!" Suddenly everyone was much more awake, cheering and whooping and shouting.

"Blaine, that's great, but...why did you need to get us up at 6:30 to tell us this?" Wes spoke up when everyone had finally calmed down. There were murmurs of agreement but I held up a hand to quiet them.

"Ah, Wesley, my oldest, greatest," There was a "Hey!" from David but I ignored it. "Dumbest friend," I continued through the snickers. "That is the part where we come in. Cooper asked us to help with the proposal and I have the perfect song to do it to!" Everyone looked at me, waiting for the answer. "Without You, David Guetta!"

Cue more whoops and cheers.

"Yes! I _love_ this song!"

"Holy _shit!_ Dude this is gonna be a freaking awesome number!"

"Why didn't we ever think of this for competition?"

"I can't wait to do this!"

"WARBLERS, WARBLERS, please quiet down! Now, I have the music right here so let's get to it shall we?" I handed out the music I had somehow found for an a capella group online. I saw them mouth their parts to them, it was pretty simple, a lot of do's and dah's and harmonies.

We quickly got started, working for the next 2 hours, pretty much nailing it on the last run through before the smell of bacon and pancakes came through the room.

"Okay! Great job everyone! I'll talk to Cooper and see when he want's to do it! I think we're ready!" Cheers and shouts. "NOW LET'S GO GET FOOD!" This time the yelling was deafening as all the boys besides me and Kurt stampeded out into the main deck.

I looked over to see Kurt with a grin on his face and his hands over his ears.

"Hey," I said walking over to him, grabbing him in a hug.

"Hey yourself,"

"You hungry?"

"You bet! Race ya there!" And before I knew it he was out of my arms and out the door.

"WAIT! That's not fair! I wasn't ready!" I took off after my boyfriend, laughing the whole time.

* * *

I was surprised to see Jess and Cooper already out there when I finally ran into them-literally, on my way to the deck.

"Hey there little bro!"

"Morning Coop! Hi Jess!"

"Good morning Blaine!" I grinned at them before we all made our way to the big table, where I noticed 2 more places were set.

"Okay guys! Dig in!"

I swear if you would have kept time for how long it took for all of the food to disappear, you wouldn't have even been able to start the timer.

Easy conversation went around the table, mostly catching up on Coop and Jessica's lives.

Soon, the food was gone, everyone was full, and everyone was sitting on lounge chairs or talking or goofing around. I pulled Cooper to the side when Kurt and Jessica were talking about going on a shopping trip when they docked.

"So, when were you thinking of proposing?"

"Um, I was...I was thinking maybe tonight?" I grinned so wide, my cheeks seriously started to hurt.

"That's perfect! We have the song all ready and stuff!"

"Oh my god, B! Are you serious? I only told you yesterday!"

"Yup! I know! We all got up at 6:30 to practice! It's really not that hard of a piece to do," I shrugged.

"God. You are the best. Brother. Ever. I seriously owe you one!"

"No you don't! I wanna do this! So do all the guys! So, tonight? Main deck, right after dinner?" Cooper didn't say anything, looking a little nervous all of a sudden.

"Coop? Hey! Cooper! Listen to me! You're gonna do great! She's gonna say yes and then you'll get married, I'll be your best man of course, and then you'll have little miniature Cooper babies and live happily ever after. The end," I tried lightening the mood, which seemed to work because Cooper snapped out of it and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Sounds perfect to me! Hey, you _will_ be my best man right? I mean, if she says yes?"

"Of course she'll say yes! And I would be honored! Thank you Coop!"

"She still has to say yes!" I rolled my eyes, but smiled.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly, we played a bunch of games on the front deck, including a round of truth or dare, which Wes and David had to heatedly make out in, the twins had to strip down to their boxers and apply whipped cream and chocolate sauce to themselves with a cherry on top like a sundae. This seemed to make Cooper calm and forget about what was going to happen later that night, which I was glad for.

But by the time dinner came around, Cooper was a complete, epic mess.

"Blaine! What if she says no! She's going to say no! I know she is! This is a huge mistake! A HUGE mistake Blaine! What the hell am I doing?" I let him rant a while longer before it was seriously time to go eat and then perform the deed.

I noticed Cooper barely touched his BLT, but kept drumming his fingers on the table and kept glancing from side to side.

When dinner was over, Kurt led Jessica over to a stool right in front of the stage and I had Cooper behind the curtain, making sure he was ready.

Well, as ready as the panicking, sweaty, muttering mess could get.

"COOPER DANIEL ANDERSON! You will _shut_ the hell up and listen to me right now! Jessica LOVES you! You guys have been together since junior year of college! I'm 99.9 percent sure she's going to say yes! So right now, you need to get your shit together and get ready to propose to the love of your life okay?" Cooper jerked his head once, his eyes still looking scared and nervous, but at least he shut up.

I stepped out onto the stage where all the other Warblers were lined up in formation.

"Hi Jessica! I bet you're wondering what's going on and why we're up here and you're down there! Well, to blatantly put it, we put this number together for you and now we're gonna sing it to you! I hope you enjoy!" I winked at her before stepping back into formation as the other Warblers harmonized together for the intro.

I moved towards the center again as I started the first verse.

**_I can't win, I can't reign_**  
**_ I will never win this game_**  
**_ Without you, without you_**

Jeff moved forwards next to me, to sing the second part.

**_I am lost, I am vain,_**  
**_ I will never be the same_**  
**_ Without you, without you_**

This time, Nick stepped forwards and all three of us harmonized together, smiling and pointing at Jess.

**_ I won't run, I won't fly_**  
**_ I will never make it by_**  
**_ Without you, without you_**

**_ I can't rest, I can't fight_**  
**_ All I need is you and I,_**  
**_ Without you, without... You!_**

The Warblers broke out of formation and started the upbeat rhythm as they stepped off the stage and danced around Jess, making her laugh.

**_ Oh oh oh_**  
**_ You you you_**  
**_ Without_**  
**_ You you you_**  
**_ Without you.._**

Back in formation, the Warblers began the regular backing up once more, this time Wes, David, and Ethan taking over the verses.

**_ Can't erase, so I'll take blame_**  
**_ But I can't accept that we're_**  
**_ Estrange_**  
**_ Without you, without you_**

**_ I can't quit now, this can't be right_**  
**_ I can't take one more sleepless night_**  
**_ Without you, without you_**

**_ I won't soar, I won't climb_**  
**_ If you're not here I'm paralyzed without you, without you_**

**_ I can't look, I'm so blind_**  
**_ Lost my heart, I lost my mind without you without... You!_**

**_ Oh oh oh_**  
**_ You you you_**  
**_ Without_**  
**_ You you you_**  
**_ Without you.._**

The Warblers lined up so there was a path going from Jessica to the curtain and Cooper stepped out, clad in black slacks and a purple button up shirt with a skinny black tie, holding a single black rose. I smiled in the harmonies at my brother, so proud of what he was about to do.

I saw Jessica raise her hand to her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes as Coop sand the last part.

**_ I am lost, I am vain,_**  
**_ I will never be the same_**  
**_ Without you, without you, Without_**_** you!**_

Jessica really started crying when Cooper got down on one knee in front of her, taking one of her hands.

"Jessica, when I first saw you walking in the hallways at NYU, I just _knew_ I had to ask you out. And when I did, and you said yes, It was one of the happiest days of my life. From then on, you have been the love of my life, and my absolute _world_ to me. Even through everything we've been through, we are still completely in love and I want nothing more than to share my love with you for the rest of my life. So, Jessica Wilson, will you do the most amazing honor in becoming my wife?" Cooper let go of Jess's hand to reach in his pocket and pull out a ring box and opened it up, showing a beautiful ring, white gold, with a large diamond in the middle, with tiny diamonds to the sides of it.

"Yes! YES YES YES! Oh my GOD! Cooper I love you so much!" Everyone broke out into cheers as they kissed. I turned around to Kurt and pulled him in a huge hug, tears streaming down my face.

I ran to Cooper and Jess next, pretty much tackling them in a hug.

"Thank you Blaine. Thank you for everything. Without you, I don't think I would've gone through with this," I just hugged him tighter.

"I love you Coop," I felt his tears on my face.

"I love you too B," He kissed me on the forehead before I heard Jeff shout into the microphone.

"LET'S PARTAY!"

* * *

"Blaine? Blaine, how much have you had to drink?" I heard Kurt talking to me, but it seemed kind of far away.

"Kurt? Is that you? Eh ma gawd! Baby I lurrrve you!"

"Blaine Anderson. How much have you had to drink?"

"Uhh I dunno. Just like, 3 beers, and 2 shots!"

"Dear lord. You never learn do you?" I giggled.

"HAHA! Kurtie! Guess what? MY BROTHERS GETTIN UH GETTIN MARRIED! WHOO! Whoa!" I felt myself fall a little bit, but felt a pair of arms wrap around me to keep me from falling.

"Whoa! Kurtie is strong!" I giggled again.

"Blainers! Ohmagod guess what!" I turned around to see Jeff standing with Nick, looking really excited, which made me excited.

"What?"

"WE FOUND THE KRUSTY KRAB! COME ON!"

"OH MY GOD NO WAY! KURT! COME ON! LET'S GO SEE!" I pulled him with me as I followed Jeff and Nick, almost falling over a few times.

"It's right down there," Jeff whispered loudly in my ear before giggling.

"Oh my god I see it! HELLOOOOOO MR. KRABS! CAN I MARRY PEARL? WAIT! NO! I'M GAY! I'M ALREADY GONNA MARRY KURTY KINS!" I turned around to kiss my boyfriend when I felt a large pair of strong arms wrap around me and pick me up.

"WHOA! WHEEEE! THIS IS FUN! WES! DAVID COME TRY THIS!" I laughed giddily as whoever was holding me carried me over to the lounge chairs.

When I got set down I finally saw who was carrying me.

"Oh, HI Cooper! Are you havin fuuuun? I am! Kurtie and I are in LURVE!"

"Yeah, that's great Blaine. Here, drink this," He shoved a bottle in my hands but I couldn't read what it said so I just figured it was beer. I took a sip of it before spitting it back out.

"COOP!" I whined. "THIS ISN'T BEER!" I pouted, shoving the water back into Coop.

"I know it's not. But you need to drink some okay?"

"Ugh. Fine," I managed to gulp some down before setting the bottle back down on the floor, suddenly feeling extremely tired.

I climbed onto the chair my brother was on and curled up into his body.

"Blaine, what are you doing?"

"I'm tired and you're all soft and cuddly and warm,"

"Don't you just want to go to your room with Kurt?" I perked up a little at my boyfriend's name.

"Kurt? Where is he? Did he go and find the Krusty Krab? Is he mad at me because I said I wanted to marry Pearl? Cause I _totally_ took it back!" I was beginning to cry. "WHY DID HE LEAVE ME COOPER?" I buried my face in his shoulder, starting to sob.

"Blaine? Blaine, honey what's wrong?" I looked up to see Kurt leaning over me, looking concerned.

"KURTIE! YOU CAME BACK! I THOUGHT YOU HATED ME BECAUSE I SAID I WANTED TO MARRY PEARL! BUT I TAKE IT BACK! I WANNA MARRY YOOOOU!" Cooper's eyes widened but he didn't say anything, just glanced at me and Kurt before standing up to go control the others and get them to bed...maybe.

"Alright Blainers, let's go to bed. Come on!" Kurt stood up, causing me to whine so I held my arms up and pouted.

"Carry me?" He sighed before lifting me up and carrying my bridal style to our bedroom. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in the crook between his shoulder and neck, closing my eyes.

"Kurtie?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"Is this how you're gonna carry me at our...at our weddin'?" My words were starting to slur with the alcohol and sleep.

"If you want me too,"

"Oh. Okay," I felt him open the door and lay me down on the comfy bed, take off my shoes and climb into bed with me.

"Kurtie?"

"Yes?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too Blaine. Now go to sleep so you can sober up!"

"Okay!" I rolled over to plant one last big sloppy kiss on his cheek before promptly passing out.

I dreamed about Kurt's and my wedding.

* * *

**I SUCK AT UPDATING! I AM SOO SORRY FOR THAT GUYS! I hope this made up for it!(:**

**There are only a few chapter left in this story! ):  
**

**Oh and me and my friend Rosie started a new twitter account called: DarrenImagines We post Imagines for all you Darren Criss lovers who imagine being with him! We help you make it seem a little more real! So, go follow!  
**

**And follow my personal: ilovedarrenR5  
**

**I LOVE YOU! (AND REVIEWS!)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Wow. I suck. I absolutely suck. I simply cannot update a story can I? So, I am SO FREAKING SORRY! ):**

**So, I have a lot of news! Some of you may have heard of LeakyCon and this year it's held in Chicago! I live in Michigan so it's about a 4 hour drive from where I live...and I get to go this year! Granted, I'll have to miss 1 and a half days, but I'll get to see the threequel to AVPM and AVPS! :D AHH! I'm just so excited!**

**Also, today I FINALLY got Chris Colfer's book The Land Of Stories: The Wishing Spell and it is absolutely magical so far! I am so proud of him! (':**

**My brother's been gone for about 2 weeks now and OH MY GOD I am the happiest person right now. He's going to be pretty much gone until I get back from Leaky, only coming home for about a week! YAY!  
**

**So, this is the last chapter, there may be a sequel if you guys want it! :D Let me know!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, the Warblers or anything else recognizable!  
**

* * *

"Ugh...shit! Why's it so bright in here?" I shut my eyes tightly and threw the comforter over my head in attempt to block out the light.

"Good morning to you too sunshine," I peaked out of my little cave to see Kurt, all dressed and ready to go, holding a cup of water and a few pills. I quickly threw back my covers and swallowed the medicine before washing it down with the water.

"What _happened_ last night?" I sat up as Kurt sat behind me and started massaging my neck.

"Well, Cooper and Jessica got engaged, Jeff suggested we had a party, you got smashed and then I carried you to bed and you crashed," There was a hesitation in his voice that I could detect anywhere.

I turned around to face him and kissed him softly on the nose, causing him to blush. "You're leaving something out. I can tell,"

Kurt sighed before looking me straight in the eyes. "You kept bringing up us getting married...mostly in front of Coop," I immediately buried my face in my hands and groaned into them. "Don't worry though! He didn't say anything, just kinda looked surprised," He quickly said.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I shouldn't have gotten so drunk last night,"

"Why are you sorry? You don't have anything to be sorry for,"

"Cause I guarantee Coop's gonna be all over us today and he wouldn't be if I hadn't gotten my ass so drunk and said all that stuff about us getting married," I looked up and saw the hurt in Kurt's eyes. "No! Not that I don't want it! I want to marry you more than anything! It's just...blah. I don't know. Cooper's Cooper, and he'll go to great lengths to embarrass us,"

"Oh. Well I think we can take him," He winked at me before diving in to place a small peck on my lips before jumping off the bed. "Now get dressed and get your butt out to breakfast!" And with that, he exited the room.

* * *

20 minutes later, I stepped out of the room, freshly showered and feeling a little bit better with the medicine and the heat from the shower.

When I got out to the main deck, the sight that greeted me was just too much, causing me to bust out laughing.

David's face was on his plate of food while Wes tried to pull him off of the plate with as much power as he could being hungover. Nick and Jeff were hunched over large steaming cups of coffee with bags under their eyes, Cameron, Thad, and Reed were talking quietly and squinting because of the light, while Trent and the twins were on the floor passed out. Kurt was happily sitting at the table, eating his fruit and drinking coffee while talking with Cooper and Jessica who looked extremely happy.

"Morning everyone!" I sat down next to Kurt leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Oh _hey_ there Blainers! How are you doing? You were _so_ drunk last night, I doubt you remember _anything_ that happened last night, right?"

"Okay Coop. I know I got absolutely smashed and I'm definitely paying for that right now, but I took some medicine, a hot shower, and I have 4 days left on this boat with all my friends so I'm not going to waste it...even though it looks like most of them are..." Cooper snorted. "But! I'm also extremely happy because oh, I don't know if you heard, but my _brother's getting married!_ Whoo-hoo!" I jumped up and pumped my fist in the air but immediately regretted it, causing my temple to start throbbing. "Owww,"

"You're so stupid," My brother shook his head at me before turning back to his breakfast in front of him.

"You're mean. Okay so I think today we should put on a rock show with _drums_ and _guitars_ and _lots_ of loud things, sound good to all of you?" I smirked at all the groans that answered. "Fine, fine. I guess we can spend the day sobering up, but I have a plan for tonight okay?"

"Whatever Blaine, just shut up," David's voice was muffled from his omelet but I could just picture him glaring at me.

I mock-pouted, slumping in my chair and crossing my arms and put out my bottom lip, glaring at David's head.

"Babe stop pouting and eat." Kurt kissed my temple before moving so he could finish his food. I gave in, grabbing my fork and digging into the food, trying to stay as quiet as I could for the others' sake.

* * *

After breakfast, most of the boys went back to their rooms to get some sleep and quietness. Kurt, Cooper, Jessica, and I, however, were on the back deck, quietly talking.

"So, Blaine, you're gonna be my best man right?" Cooper lifted the beer he was holding to his lips but almost got it lodged in his throat when I crashed into him, hugging him tightly around his waist. "Whoa there little dude!" Cooper latched onto my back as I squeezed him tightly around his middle.

"Are you serious? Oh my _god!_ YES! Yes, I'll be your best man!" I quickly let go of him and started bouncing on the balls of my feet, ignoring the throbbing happening in my head. I was _way_ to happy to stop.

"Blaine, calm down! You're gonna throw up or something," Jessica laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling me down pretty much on top of her.

"Whoa! Careful Jess! You're fiance and my boyfriend are watching us!"

"Hmm. Well I guess they'll just have to deal with us then huh?"

"Oh no you don't Jess. Blaine's _all_ mine!" Kurt reached forwards and grabbed me off of her lap, the force making me land in his lap instead. Cooper grabbed Jess as soon as I left her lap and did the same.

"You two are ridiculous," Jessica laughed, rolling her eyes at Kurt and Cooper before kissing Coop's cheek and leaning into his embrace.

"So, when's the wedding going to be?" Kurt wrapped his arms around my waist and I laid my hands on top of them, playing with his fingers.

Cooper laughed. "Kurt, we only got engaged last night!" I smirked, knowing what was coming next.

"Cooper Anderson! You should know that you start to plan your wedding when you think you're going to propose! Now, Since it's the summer, I think that a nice spring wedding would be perfect!" Jessica's eyes lit up.

"Oh my _god!_ Kurt! That's exactly what I was thinking! I was thinking the colors should be white and lavender, with a lot of flowers and pale colors!"

"Absolutely!" Jessica jumped off of Cooper, causing my brother to mock glare at Kurt, so they could talk wedding plans. I, on the other hand, got off of Kurt and sat down next to my brother, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Hey there squirt," He put his arm around my shoulders as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't call me that,"

"Too bad!"

"Coop?"

"Yeah?"

"When you and Jess get married...don't...don't forget about me? I mean, visit me and stuff?" I felt Cooper's grip on me tighten.

"Blaine, I promise you, I will _never_ forget about you. You're my little brother and you're one of the most important people of my life, okay?" I nodded, not saying anything just yet.

A few minutes went by while we watched our loved ones laugh and chat about the wedding, when I finally spoke.

"Cooper? I love you,"

"I love you too Blainers, I love you too,"

* * *

Once the sun started to set, I went to the front deck and started setting up for the night. I had Mark bring out a bunch of pillows and extra blankets, along with an overhead and s'more making stuff.

Once I had everything laid out, I sent out a mass text to everyone, telling them to come out on the deck.

No more than 5 minutes later, everyone was standing in front of me, for the most part back to normal from the night before.

"Okay people! I've planned this night so we spend the night out here! It's supposed to be a really clear night so the stars will be out and I have a projector to show you guys the stars!" There were murmurs of agreement and interest as everyone spread out.

I pulled Kurt over to a lounge chair and sat down, pulling him onto my lap where he settled in my chest.

"I don't want this to end," I felt Kurt sigh as he spoke.

"I know, I don't either,"

"I know we're going to live together in New York, but what about the other guys? I mean...I know some of them are going to be in New York with us, but others wont. And I don't want to loose our friendship,"

"I know babe, I know. But remember? Wes and David made us promise to keep in touch. No matter what. And of course, when some of them are on the opposite side of the county, we still have skype and dare I say, facebook! And when you become a famous Broadway legend or some fabulous designer, and I start topping charts with my music, we'll be able to fly out and see them!" Kurt chuckled slightly at my planning, but then I grew serious. "But Kurt, I promise, you and I? We're going to make it big, we're going to follow our dreams and then we'll get married and have a family,"

Kurt pulled away from my chest, just far enough so that our noses were touching and I could feel his breath on my lips. "Thank you Blaine," I closed the small distance between us, putting everything I had into that one kiss, praying that Kurt could sense all the emotion in it.

When the need for oxygen became necessary, we pulled away, just smiling at each other and gathering all the love between us.

But leave it to the Warblers to kill the moment.

"Hey! Blaine! Stop macking it up with Kurtie-Kins there and come help us figure out this heater thing for s'mores!" I rolled my eyes at Cameron before reluctantly getting up and offering my hand towards Kurt who took it graciously.

After I had set up the heater, most of the guys were settled around it, holding marshmallows over it and others making s'mores with the already cooked gooey things. It was really great just sitting there all together, laughing, telling stories, and making fun of one another before finally going our separate ways.

* * *

Once it was pitch black out and the stars were clearly visible, I set up the projector and had everyone lay on their backs so I could point out all the different constellations with the pointer.

"So, see those 3 stars in a line right here?" I moved the laser on the screen that was showing the stars as the overhead camera was pointed in the sky. There were murmurs of acknowledgment before I continued, "Well this is Orian's belt, and the rest of this," I quickly connected the stars with the laser, "is the rest of him,"

"Oh! I've seen that before! It was in like elementary school and we went to the planetarium!" Ethan shouted out.

"Yep! Oh! and here's the big dipper!" I pointed it out and there were 'ooh's' and 'ahh's'.

"And here's cancer," I adjusted the camera before pointing it out again.

"Hey Blaine, how do you know so much about constellations?" Trent popped up into a sitting position as others did the same, turning around to face me.

"I don't really know actually...I guess it's just something that interested me when I was younger," I shrugged.

"Ha! I'll say!" Everyone turned to Cooper. "When he was 6 all he wanted was a telescope! He had gone through several magazines and found one that was blue and had great magnification. Mom and Dad got it for him since he wouldn't shut up about it and he ended up using it so. Freaking. Much. Seriously. I would just walk in his room to call him down for dinner and he would be at that damn telescope, trying to find the stars, even when it was lightish out! And he made everyone call him Blaine the astronomer," I blushed as everyone laughed.

Kurt walked over and wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed the back of my neck. "You're _my_ little astronomer," I grinned at him before turning to Cooper.

"Cooper you're the worst brother to walk this earth!"

"Yeah, yeah. You still love me,"

I didn't know how to respond to that so I just huffed and turned away from him, pretending to be pissed off, only causing another round of laughter.

"Shut up...I just can't win can I?" Despite my trying to sound aggravated and mad, I broke out into a smile, taking a mental snapshot of all my closest friends, gathered on my boat, laughing and just enjoying the time we had together.

My life may be far from perfect, but I had everything I needed. I had the most amazing, supportive brother, a gorgeous, wonderful soon-to-be sister in law, _amazing_ friends who always had my back, and the most perfect, utterly beautiful, awesome, hot boyfriend.

I didn't need anything that my parents tried to force me into, all I needed was this - the time, my friends, and my family. It didn't matter what horrible things had happened to me in the past because I was starting a new life, in college, with the man of my dreams, in New York.

I couldn't have asked for a better way to spend the first couple weeks with my friends, and I can only hope the feeling is the same with them.

* * *

**Oh my god, you guys. It's over. I want to thank each and every one of you who have favorited this, followed this story and reviewed. You guys are absolutely magical and you're what keep me going with my stories!**

**So...sequel or not? (; Let me know in the reviews!  
**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! lessthanthree  
**

**-Emily Xx  
**


	14. SEQUEL UP: NO REGRETS, JUST LOVE

**Hey guys! **

**So, I know it took me FOREVER, but the sequel is now up! It's called: No Regrets, Just Love.**

**Go check it out! :D **

**Blaine and Kurt are in their senior year at NYU and both of their dreams are starting to take off!**

**Yayy! I know it took me forever but I started school a few weeks back and they have done nothing but pile a lot of shit already!**

**Also, it probably wasn't the best idea to do 3 different stories at once, but hey! Whatcha gonna do? (:**

**Soo...yeah.**

**Go check out:_ NO REGRETS JUST LOVE!_**

**__And don't cry TOO much about next week's episode of Glee! *bites nails nervously***

**-Emily Xxx**


End file.
